Walk Two Sides
by Cassie08
Summary: The story of two women, in love with two men, in the middle of something they didn't expect, in a world they no longer control.
1. Character Profiles

Character Profiles

Full Name: Grace Lynn Rush

Age: 18

Birthday: May 29, 1989

Eye Color: Caribbean Blue

Hair: Just below shoulder length, brown, wavy.

Height: Average

Weight/Build: Werewolf, but still feminine and thin.

Personality/Hobbies: Loves to read and write, very artsy all around. Wants to be a housewife since she inherited a lot of money, just would love to write books and paint every day. No brothers or sisters, mother is dead. Father is remarried. Father's name is Jonathan Rush, mother's name was Stephanie, stepmom is Cally.

History: When she was 15, she begged her father to let her go to New York to go to the art school for a while after her mother's death (she was already a werewolf). Her dad let her, and on her sixteenth birthday, she was bitten by a vampire, making her half and half. At 18, she returned to Forks, and her long-time crush, Jacob Black. She discovers that Bella has died and there are not two very unwelcome visitors in her hometown.

Name: Meg Alexandra Bishop

Born: Nov. 28 1794

Age: 213  
Looks: 17  
Status: vampire/werewolf  
Sired: July 31, 1811

Hair: Blonde, straight, longish  
Eyes: Amber  
Build: Vampire-ish (tall, pale, thin)

Personality: Quiet, bookworm, understanding, hides feelings well, quick wit, sorta sarcastic, intelligent (better be after 196 years)

History: Born in London, England in the winter of 1794 and turned into a vampire July of 1811. Joined a covan shortly after that, your usual group of vampires- drinking human blood and only going out at night. Meg never really fit in well there and she didn't exactly feel right about killing humans, but she had nowhere else to go.

After about 10 years, Meg left the covan and traveled on her own for many years. She learned as much as she could about the world, but never stayed in any place long, and met other vampires here and there. While in Italy, she heard rumors of a family of vampires that feed on animals rather then humans, that was the year of her 209th birthday passed.

Soon after that she left for America in search of a new life and hopefully a new diet. But tracking had never been her strong point. It took Meg a year to find that a covan in Alaska, but they had not been the one she had heard of.

Now after another three years she found them in a little town in Washington called Forks.


	2. Prologue

Gracie's POV

11:58 PM. I was 16. Weird, I didn't feel any different, but I never did. 16 was supposed to be some kind of crucial landmark, but it wasn't. It was the same as 15. But if you kept going far enough back, it would feel different, so I tried to pretend I had been four. 16 was different than four.

I curled into a ball on my twin-sized bed in my single room at Northern NY Art School. I missed my mom, more on my birthday than any other day.

Standing, I put on my sneakers and went toward the window, passing the mirror on the way. I didn't look.

When I say myself, I saw my mom. My dad's Native American heritage had not been able to overpower my mom's pure Caucasian looks. No one could tell I was half Native American by looking at me, the brown hair and light skin especially threw them off, and I looked just like her.

I climbed out the window and jumped the two stories down to the ground, landing soundlessly on my feet.

This was where my Quellite heritage came in.

I was a werewolf, had found out about a year-and-a-half ago, only a little while before my mom's death. It had been too much to handle all at once, so I came to Art School to try to forget, too bad that's impossible, or, at least, the werewolf thing.

Now, I was 16, my second birthday without my mom, and I just wanted to walk and think, try to keep from losing my temper. Lately, thinking about mom or dad had made me angrily, so I had to be away from people in case I phased.

My dad had remarried a month before, so easily. And it made me mad that he could forget when I couldn't.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I entered the deep part of the forest and the breeze tickled my nose. I was too busy crying to catch the scent.

Meg's POV

The crescent moon above the Northern New York forest hardly shown through the thick trees. It had been nearly two weeks since the last time I had fed. I sat under an ash tree, in winter, it would've been easy to spot among the pines, but here in spring, it was just as hidden as I was in the shadows.

A heartbeat was all I needed. If anything came my way, anything with a heartbeat and blood, I'd attack it. It was just a fact, it's not like I would want to, I just would before I could tell my mind not to.

Perhaps that's why when a light, warm breeze came to my nose, I didn't smell anything, but I heard what my numb mind had been searching for

Quick as a lightning flash, I jumped to my feet, and before I realized it, the taste of blood was on my tongue. I recoiled as soon as the blood began to run down my throat. Between the taste and the burning in my throat, I had no clue what was going on. My blindness for everything but blood lifted. I saw that I had bitten a young girl. This bothered me even more, human blood normally tasted good. With only those few mouthfuls of her blood, my thirst had vanished.

'Damn it!' I thought. 'Why is a human out here at this hour?! It doesn't matter. Damn it, this shouldn't have happened…'

"I'm sorry." I said before sprinting into the darkness, the bitter taste of her blood still in my mouth.

I ran to a stream around two miles away, there in the dim moonlight, I washed the taste of her blood out of my mouth. Shock overtook me when I tasted the water. I actually _tasted_ it, it didn't taste like ashes or dirt as all food and drink did.

Gazing into the stream, I noticed another change; my eyes were no longer black, or even that God-forsaken red they normally were, but brown – a light amber color. What was going on? What had happened to me? Was it the girl's blood? Perhaps…

Then, for the first time in 194 years, I felt sleepy. As if those years of Sleeplessness had finally caught up to me. Having nowhere else to go, I walked over to one of the pine trees and lay down. No sooner than I'd closed my eyes, I was sleeping peacefully.

This had been a… strange night.

Gracie's POV

Whatever it was that bit me sped back into the night as though it had never touched me. It muttered "I'm sorry," a woman's voice. A bloodsucker. I should have known.

Then, the pain hit.

I fell to the forest floor, writhing in agony. My veins felt as though they were boiling, like my heart was pumping scalding water or hot lava through me instead of blood.

And I screamed, I screamed for hours.

By the time morning came, I was only moaning, tossing and turning, curled into a tiny ball, the leaves crackling beneath me. This went on for two days.

My eyes shot open, and I realized the pain was gone, and I stood as easily as ever, as gracefully as ever. Just like normal.

Only I wasn't normal.

The spots of sun shining through the leaves fell on my skin…and it sparkled. Like diamond were embedded in my skin.

And my teeth, I could feel the sharp ends of my canines scratching against my lip. When I was in wolf form, all my teeth were sharp, but not when I was in human form.

Furthermore, I wasn't tired, and I could smell…something. People. Their blood. They smelled…good.

Suddenly, I was frightened.

What was I? What had I become? Was this normal?

No. It wasn't normal for a vampire to bite a werewolf.


	3. Chapter 1 Homecoming

Gracie's POV

I stepped off the plane at the airport in my hometown of Forks. The sun was blocked by clouds, as usual, so my skin didn't sparkle.

I was 18, just graduated from NY Art School. I was discouraged, because the only place I could go where the sun wouldn't shine all the time was Forks.

I would have rather avoided that place, and my dad, and my step mom…and Jacob. Well, I didn't really want to avoid them. I had missed them terribly, it just would have been easier to avoid them. Easier on me, on my heart.

Jacob Black. I had had a crush on him since before I could remember. Unfortunately, New York hadn't made it go away as I'd hoped. I wasn't foolish enough to think that NY would make me forget my mom, but I had though that…well, it didn't work.

He was probably a werewolf by now too (girls always matured first), Dad had told me that he had werewolf blood in him. No doubt he was one of the Protectors too.

Dad wanted me to join them, but I had a hard time believing they'd welcome a female with open arms.

I had heard after my first year away that he'd met some girl, Bella something, and had been head-over-heels for her. I had been so jealous, even thought of coming home, but I knew I'd be too late.

Now, I had heard that she'd passed away a few weeks before. I felt bad, because I was sort of happy.

My father, Jonathan and step mother, Cally, were waiting outside when I stepped into the gloom.

Despite the anger I still had built up inside, I ran to my dad and hugged him, genuinely happy to see him.

"Hey baby Grace." He said.

"Dad, I'm 18."

"That doesn't matter." He pushed me away, taking my shoulders. "Let me look at you."

I smiled at him. "I bet I look the same."

"Yep." He said. "Just like Stephanie."

I winced on the inside, but smiled on the outside.

"Wait…" He said, then, I remembered he didn't know about what had happened two years before in the dark forest. "Your teeth…"

"It's a long story, Dad…" I tried to turn away, but he held me tighter.

"What happened?!"

I hissed, "Not here!" at him, but he didn't care. I leaned in to speak softly.

"I'm half Vampire."

It took everything Dad had to get home _before _he started bombarding me with questions, too bad there wasn't much I could explain. He seemed to be happy that I still had all my werewolf characteristics, so he reiterated his dreams for my joining the Protectors.

Cally watched quietly. Of course, she knew everything about us, and she was always on Dad's side. We didn't talk much.

Dad was finally satisfied with I promised to go talk to Billy, Jacob's dad, and let me go upstairs to unpack. What he didn't know was that I had no intention of talking to Billy.

That evening, I ran through the forest to Billy's house, hoping to make it before Jake went out. Dad had long ago explained how the Protectors worked by night, even though, as far as I knew, there was no vampire threat in Forks.

The Cullens were the only ones here, and they didn't fee on humans. And although I'd heard of many strange happenings since I'd left, they hadn't crossed the line yet.

It was just the stupid treaty that even made the Protectors exist, and I thought it was just that, stupid.

When I reached Billy's house, he answered the door.

"Grace? Gracie Rush?!"

I nodded, then leaned down to hug him. He had been like an uncle to me, although he didn't support the idea of my joining the Protectors, which was fine with me. But he'd known me my whole life, and I loved him like family.

"You've grown!" He exclaimed. "When did you get back?"

"Just today." I answered, following him in and shutting the door.

I made polite conversation for as long as I could stand before getting to the point.

"Is Jacob home?" I finally asked, blushing.

Billy's face darkened, but he nodded. "In his room, Gracie. But…he's not himself. Not lately." His face lit up a little. "But you may be just what he needs."

My heart fluttered, and I got up, heading slowly down the hall to Jake's room. When I reached the door, I stood there breathing deeply for a while, scared of what…of who…was inside.

I opened the door.

The room was a wreck, anything and everything on the floor and broken if possibly. It took me a while to even locate the bed in the mess, but I found it.

Jacob lay stretched out across it, his chest bare, arms and shoulders muscular and smooth, and my breath caught. The cute little boy I'd had a crush on had grown into a handsome man.

I tiptoed into the room and sat down quietly next to him. All his black hair was cut short, but I sortave liked it that way.

I touched his shoulder tentatively, shaking him lightly.

His eyes opened slowly, registering everything around him before they made it to me. When they did, they opened wide in surprise. "Gracie?!"

I nodded, and he smiled, then sat up and gave me a big hug. I was in heaven for a moment, and he pulled away all too quickly, his smiled had disappeared.

"How have you been?" I asked, he didn't seem at all embarrassed to be shirtless in front of me.

"I don't know how to tell you everything that's happened, Gracie…"

I took his hand in a friendly way, wishing that it meant more to him.

"Slowly."

I stayed at the Blacks' until almost midnight, when I left, I went to the sea cliffs.

I sat down, hanging my feet off the edge and cried.

Whoever this girl was, this Bella, Jacob had really loved her. Truly and deeply.

And I felt like he could never love me.

And it was my fault for leaving.

Besides, what werewolf could ever love someone with vampire venom running through their veins.

Needless to say, I hadn't done _my _explaining yet.

I'd had enough rejection for one night.


	4. Chapter 2 New Life

Meg's POV

Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward. It had taken me too long, and rather odd, years to find the Cullens. Their coven was the only one in the continental United States that shared my new-found distaste for human blood and fed on animals. After biting that girl in the northern New York forest, I'd moved up my plans to switch over to drinking animal blood rather than human blood. I also noticed a number of things that had changed about me since the incident in the forest two years ago.

For starters, I could sleep now, and in addition to sleeping, I also regained my ability to taste food as well. Eating seemed to cut down my dependency on blood, so rather than having to feed once a week, I only had to feed once every month. This pleased me more than anything. I also lost my vampiric scent.

So there I stood on the edge of the Cullens' territory. How did I know this was their land? Simple. The scent of the forest changed at this exact spot, thereby marking their territory. I stood in wait, knowing how some covens are about other vampires being on their land without permission. My only hope was that one of them would catch my scent on the wind, which today was lavender.

Third Person

Alice stood outside the door to Carlisle's office until he called her to enter.

"She's here." Alice said simply as she opened the door.

"Earlier than you thought?" Carlisle asked her as he stood up from his desk.

""No, a bit late actually.

He nodded.

"Do you want me to get Edward?"

"No, thank you, Alice. I believe I should." With that, Carlisle exited his office and continued down the hall to Edward's room.

"What is it?" He asked before Carlisle had even reached the door.

"A few days ago, Alice saw a vampire headed our way. She's at the edge of our land now and she knows how we live, but that is all we know about her." Carlisle replied.

Edward sighed. If it hadn't been for Alice, he'd be dead now. She had talked him out of going to Italy after Bella's death. Needless to say, he was still angry with himself for not being there to protect her.

It was easy to find the other vampire's thoughts. "She's terrified. She's not sure if she's welcome her, though she wishes to join our coven and she has been feeing on animals for the past two years."

"Thank you." Carlisle said, turning and heading downstairs. "Alice." She was in front of him within a moment. "'would you and Jasper like to welcome our guest?"

Meg's POV

I hadn't been waiting long before two vampires, one a male with sandy blonde hair, the other a female that was shorter than me and had black hair, came toward me. They both appeared to be in their late teens.

"Good morning." The female said, smiling happily, almost as though she already knew me. "I'm Alice Cullen and this is my mate, Jasper." She held out a hand for me to shake.

I shook her head and smiled shyly. "I'm Meg Bishop. It's a great pleasure to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Alice said, still smiling warmly. Jasper and I also shook hands, and then Alice continued. "We understand you wish to join our coven, and that you're already accustomed to our…diet."

"Yes, I am." I replied, curious as to how she knew that.

"Excellent. If you'll come with us, we'll let you speak to our father."

"Thank you." I said, following them at a fast walk, though it would have been a run for a human.

We'd been walking for some time in silence when I asked, "I've been wondering how you knew what I wanted here?" A calming feeling spread around me and I raised an eyebrow at Alice. She shot a quick glare at Jasper and the feeling was gone.

"I assume that you know that some vampires have extra abilities?"

I nodded. "Some of them I met in Italy did. I did not stay there long; I found their feeding habits a bit savage."

Alice and Jasper both nodded.

"I can manipulate people's feelings." Jasper said after a moment.

"And I have the ability to see the future."

"Amazing." I mumbled. "So…you knew I was coming?"

"Yes, though you're a few days later than I had thought." Alice said smiling.

"Tat still doesn't explain how you knew what I wanted." I stated.

"One of our brothers can read minds." Jasper said.

"Oh…" I was a bit taken aback by this knowledge.

"Here we are." Alice said, walking out of the thick trees and into a large clearing. A huge white house stood in the center and I could hear a stream nearby.

"It's beautiful." I said amazed.

The Cullens' home was even more beautiful on the inside. In the front room, four more vampires were there to greet me. Two of their looked to be in their late twenties, while the remaining two were in their late teens. Each shook my hand and told me their name.

Carlisle stepped forward after the introductions were finished. It was easy to see that he was their leader and they all respected him gently.

"Meg, you are welcome to stay here as long as you follow our rules. First, you must not harm, bit, or feed off the humans. Second, you are not permitted to go near the Quellite reservation. We have a strict treaty with the werewolves there."

"Werewolves?!" I asked.

"Yes, there is a pack of them on the reservation." Esme explained.

"Finally." Carlisle concluded, "No human can know what you are."

"Of course not." I replied, smiling. "Thank you all very much; I haven't been a part of a coven in over 150 years."

"You're welcome here as long as you like." Esme said warmly to me, the same way Alice had.

This being done, Rosalie and Emmett ran off somewhere upstairs. Carlisle turned to Alice. "Would you be so kind as to show Meg to the guest room?"

"Sure." She said, smiling brightly as she grabbed my wrist in one hand and Jasper's hand in the other. Upstairs, Alice pointed out everyone's room and Carlisle's office. "You've got the room next to mine and Jasper's."

"Great." I said already feeling happy here, though it could've been with Jasper's help. I glanced at the door across from mine. It was closed, unlike the others. "Whose room is that?"

Alice stopped with her hand on the knob to what would be my room. That's Edward's room."

"Not very social?" I asked.

"He…hasn't been himself lately…" Alice said uneasily as she opened the door.

I nodded, knowing it wasn't right to pry. "Wow." I said as I entered the room after Alice.

The room was huge and decorated in pale purples and yellows. There was ah huge window to the left and there was an armchair near the window. The bed was most likely the biggest I'd ever seen.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked smugly.

"Yes."

"We can move the bed out if you'd like more space." She offered.

"No, thank you, I need it." I replied.

"Need it?" Jasper asked.

"I can sleep." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Sleep?" Alice asked this time. "But how is that –"

"I'm not sure. It just happened after I…the last time I fed on a human, that was two years ago." I said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry." Jasper said. "I'm still new on this too."

"Thank you." I said as Alice and Jasper headed for the door.

Alice turned and smiled again. "Welcome to the family."


	5. Chapter 3 Behind Closed Doors

Meg's POV

I spent the rest of my first day with the Cullens getting to know them. Carlisle was a doctor at the hospital, was around 363 years old, and grew up in the same neighborhood in London as I had…only 150 years apart. Edward was the first Carlisle turned and he was the closest to my age at 106, but I still hadn't seen or met him and his family didn't seem too happy to talk about it. Esme was the next in line at 100 even, and was Carlisle's mate. Rosalie (whose blond hair was much lighter than my own) was 98 and had found her mate Emmett after a bear had attacked him, and Carlisle turned him. Alice had been sired by another vampire and was unsure about her age, for she had forgotten all of her human life. Jasper, like me, had come from another coven. They said he and I had developed consciences, though his came with more haste than my own.

I quickly learned that I got along with Alice the best. She seemed to always know something that everyone else did not; perhaps it was her gift of foresight. She showed me around the house and I soon realized that Carlisle's office would be my favorite place. Most of the wall space was covered in books and with reading as my passion, Carlisle gave me permission to read all of his books that I wished to.

Unfortunately, I grew tired and retired to my room around midnight, with one final glance at the closed door across the hall.

The next morning, I woke around 10:00and got dressed. It was no surprise that Rosalie's clothes fit me well enough, she was not much taller than I. I decided to find something to read for the day, so I started out of my room but stopped only a few feet outside of my door, looking again at the closed door, I stepped toward it. Something about not meeting Edward was annoying me and I was curious by my own nature. I was about to knock on the door when –

'I wouldn't do that.' A soft but beautiful voice in my mind said in a tone of warning.

'You must be Edward.' I thought, knowing he would hear it. Alice had told me that he, not Emmett, could read thoughts when I asked which of her brothers could.

'You must be the new vampire.' He retorted.

'I'm Meg.' I replied with a smirk in my voice. When he said nothing else, I turned on my heel. 'A pleasure to meet you.' And continued down the hall to Carlisle's office.

As I opened the door, his voice came again.

'You as well.'


	6. Chapter 4  Small Annoyances

Meg's POV

I spent the rest of my second day with the Cullens asking everyone questions about Edward, trying to find out why he was held up in his room. Both Carlisle and Esme said it was not their place to tell me, and that I should try asking Edward myself. Rosalie had told me to 'drop it' as soon as the first question left my lips. She seemed to feel sorry for her brother, yet whatever had made him like that had pleased her on some degree. Emmett just shrugged his large shoulders and smiled down at me apologetically behind Rose's back.

Alice had by far been the most helpful. She told me that Edward had been like this for the past six months, and that he was going out his window at night to feed. Other than that, she had said the same as Carlisle and Esme. Jasper only stood at Alice's side, nodding.

After tat, I returned to my room with Carlisle's copy of Titus Andronicus in hand. But after the first act, I grew bored of sitting, stood up, and began pacing up and down the hall.

'Stop it!' Edward's voice snapped in my mind somewhere in Act III.

'Stop what?' I asked, trying to focus on the play and not him.

'You've been walking up and down this hall for the past two hours reading!'

'And your point is?'

'It's annoying.'

'If I'd locked myself away from the rest of the world and my family for six months, I don't believe someone walking would be what would drive me insane.' I swiftly retorted.

I heard a soft growl of frustration. 'Why are you reading that anyway?' He asked at length.

'Why are you talking to me ad not your family?'

'I asked you first.'

'I like Shakespeare.' I said simply.

'Carlisle has more pleasant works by him. Why did you pick one that's so tragic?'

'I believe I have an unanswered question still.'

'You don't know anything about me, it's nice to talk to someone like that.'

'If you want to know why I chose Titus, you can easily find out without asking me.' I pointed out.

'True, but then we wouldn't be having this delightful conversation.' Edward replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. 'I believe Shakespeare's tragedies are some of his best works.'

'Perhaps.'

'I actually like Hamlet more.'

'Indeed.'

We waited in silence a while, then I returned to my room and sat down in the chair by the window.

'Thank you, Meg.' He said.

"You're quite welcome.' I replied, smiling to myself.


	7. Chapter 5 Stench

Gracie's POV

I had promised Jake that I would tell him y half of the story, but I hadn't been back yet. The whole day after that night, I'd managed to stay away from everyone, even my dad.

Jake didn't call. Part of me hoped that he would, but another part didn't expect it. He was still in love with Bella, there was no point in denying it. I was devastated, depressed, which wasn't unusual.

I had to stay in Forks, it was the only place I knew of that I could be sure I wouldn't sparkle each day. It was the only place that there were others like me, werewolves.

I was trapped, no, condemned, to this town, and the poepl I cared about weren't the same anymore. The person I liked was in love with a dead girl.

That was a long day.

The next day, I ventured out into the grim day with my collapsible easel and my box of paints and brushes.

Cally had said I could borrow her car, so I climbed in and drove to the sea cliffs. Once there, I set up, facing the Eastern sky, where the sun was still only just about the horizon, shrouded in thick gray clouds.

Another downside, I would never be able to paint the bright sun again, or, at least not in public.

I sighed aloud and began to paint.

The familiar movements and strokes made me immediately relax, feel more at ease. This was why I painted, this was what it was all about to me, the reading, and the writing, all of it. It gave me a feeling that was unique and special, satisfactions, peace, and happiness all at once. I had learned to love that feeling, for it was more powerful than all the other feeling, and it drowned them out.

Well, all but one.

I painted for an hour and a half, then felt a shower coming on, so I tucked the canvas carefully (face up) into the car and started home.

Halfway there, I changed my mind, and headed off the reservation, intent on going to Seattle for some reason. I was out of books to read, and I had two hundred dollars saved up and in my pocket. I never went anywhere without money. Besides, it was still morning yet, and I had time.

I had only made it five minutes or so off of the reservation when a shocking smell filled my nostrils.

I wrinkled my nose, my wolf senses alert for the origin of the strange scent.

Stopping the truck, I breathed deeply and climbed out onto the pavement. The forest lay to my left, and I crept in that direction, crouched over in springing position should the need arise to phase. Females usually had better control over their powers, being angry didn't necessarily mean we'd phase (although it helped) and phasing didn't always require anger.

I passed between the trees and over the branches soundlessly, the rancid smell leading me deeper and deeper into the depths.

Finally, the smell so pungent that I thought I'd have to turn around, I emerged into a beaten clearing, and met a pair of warm brown eyes at the other end.

She looked as though she smelled something almost as bad as what I did. Looking her up and down, I noted that she was tall, blonde…and familiar somehow.

Her mouth fell open, as though she felt the same way.

'She's the one I…bit.' I herd in my head. Were those…her thoughts?

"What?" I said aloud.

She looked startled, then stared at me.

'What the hell is going on?' I wondered.

Her face changed, even more shocked than before, and she spoke aloud for the first time.

"I don't know."

Suddenly, all the pieces came together in my head. If I could hear her thoughts, and she could hear mine…then…somehow…

I reached up to finger my neck, the two small punctures there. Werewolves had the power to regenerate, but those had never healed.

I raised a finger to point at her.

"You…you're the one that bit me." I said, my voice coming out numbed, hushed.

Slowly, in awe, she nodded.

Hatred pulsated through my body, rapidly flowing through my veins, heating my blood, fueling my anger.

I felt my teeth (all of them) sharpen.

And a growl escaped from my throat.


	8. Chapter 6 Werewolves

Meg's POV

Not waiting for her to finish phasing, I turned and ran for the Cullens' because 1.) If I didn't, she'd rip me into tiny pieces, 2.) Werewolves can run as fast as most vampires, and 3.) She was angry, so she would most likely be running faster than her normal speed.

'A werewolf?!' I thought as I ran. 'How did I bite a werewolf?!'

Finally, I reached the house and ran right into it without looking back at my pursuer, yet k knowing she was there by the smell.

"Meg, what -?" Carlisle asked, standing up from where he and Esme had been seated in the living room.

"I swear I didn't go near the reservation." Were the first words out of my mouth.

Carlisle looked out one of the windows and I followed his gaze. A large snow white wolf was pacing in the yard.

'Come out and I promise it'll be quick.' She said to me in her mind.

'Gracie, where's the bloodsucker at?' A male voice asked. Another werewolf. She didn't reply, but nevertheless, the other werewolf knew. 'The Cullens?! You know we're not allowed there.'

Moments later, five more werewolves stepped out of the trees. The largest, though not by much, came toward Gracie, if that was her name.

"Esme, go get Edward." Carlisle said. "I don't care what he says."

"What is it?" He was already at the top of the stairs (he must have been listening in) and it took everything in me not to let my mouth drop open. He was amazingly handsome, tall and muscular, with bronze hair. My only thought was 'Damn it. He can read my thoughts.'

"Werewolves." Carlisle said, then turned to me. "Meg, what happened?"

"I just went for a walk to see what it looked like around here and then I smelled this awful scent. Soon after that, a girl appeared in the same clearing where I was. I realized she was the last person I bit two years ago. Somehow, we heard what each other were thinking, and she started to phase, so I ran." I explained.

Carlisle glanced at Edward, who nodded.

'Stand down, Grace, you have no right to be here.' I heard the werewolf say.

'In case you've forgotten, Sam, I'm not part of your pack, so you can't order me around!' Grace shot back.

'The Treaty clearly states –' Sam began.

'She bit me!' Gracie shouted at him with sounds like a harsh growl right in his face.

'It wasn't on our land and she hasn't harmed a human, there's nothing we can do.'

'Fine.' She snapped, then ran off.

'Gracie!' A red-brown werewolf called and chased after her.

The other werewolves soon left. As if nothing had happened.

"Meg?!" Carlisle said sharply.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"She can read their thoughts." Edward told him.

"What were they saying?" Carlisle asked, more gently this time.

"The lead wolf tried to order the one who chased me to stand down." I said.

Again, he looked to Edward and again, he nodded.

"She said she wasn't part of their pack." I added.

"The Treaty applies to all of them." Carlisle said reassuringly. "I do not believe it would be wise to go any closer to the border of our land and theirs."

I nodded and headed up to my room swiftly. "You need to hunt." I mumbled as I passed Edward at the top of the stairs. His eyes were blacker than the darkest night.

"Not even here a week and the werewolves have already chased you back here." He retorted, following me down the hall.

"Where are Alice and the others?" I asked, keeping my eyes forward and not on him.

"Hunting."

"Why didn't you go? You obviously needed to."

"I prefer to hunt alone now."

I looked at him now, searching his eyes and wishing I could know what he was thinking as easily as he knew what I was.

"So, you're part werewolf." He stated finally.

"I suppose." I replied. 'Why are you hiding?' I thought.

Of course, Edward didn't answer, he jus entered his room and I did the same. I heard the door close softly behind him. What would it take to get him out of there and for him to remain out?


	9. Chapter 7 Who I Am

Gracie's POV

I ran through the woods frantically, trying to somehow run my anger away. Needless to say, it wasn't working.

'Gracie, stop!' I kept hearing Jake say in my head. I tried to lighten the mood.

'Yeah, right. I don't have any clothes on!'

Silence.

'That's what I thought.'

I reached my house and took a flying leap up and through my window. I almost didn't make it, and I whined as the frame scratched my sides. It was obvious that I wasn't 14 anymore.

I landed softly on my carpet and relaxed, feeling all of my wolf features fade away while my human ones returned.

I could hear Jake pacing in the yard below, so I hurried to pull on an old pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Finally, after brushing my wild hair a bit (I couldn't resist), I leaned out of the window, Jake sat in the grass below, still in wolf form, and whined as I looked down at him.

"If you want to come up, I'll find you a pair of dad's sweatpants or something."

He nodded slowly.

I turned and ran down the hall to Dad's room. He and Cally were apparently out, I dug through the drawers until I found some loose gray pants that I was fairly sure would fit Jacob.

I laid them on the bed and went back to the window. "They're on the bed." I called down, then left, closing the door behind me.

I ran down the stairs, then sat down on our sofa, putting my feet under me and hugging my knees.

This was the first time I was actually still enough to think about what had just happened. The bloodsucker who'd turned my life into an even worse hell than it had already been was mere miles away. And she was walking around, no consequences, no payment, when she was the one who'd stepped out of line. And Jacob, upstairs, oblivious to how much I cared about him, probably scared of me, of what I was, And my mom…not here.

Tears fell out of my eyes, and I put my head down on my knees. I'd cried about my mom before, but never about what I was, and never about Jake.

"Gracie?"

I looked up, then to my right, where Jake stood at the bottom of the stairs. Luckily, the pants had fit, though his broad, muscular chest was still uncovered. Once again, he didn't seem uncomfortable.

He walked over and sat down next to me as I whipped my eyes, I wasn't going to pretend I hadn't been upset, though.

"So…" He said stiffly.

"So…" I said back. I looked at him, into his deep brown eyes, and I could see that he wanted an explanation.

"I'm part vampire." I said blankly, looking away. I suddenly noticed how good he smelled, not him, but his blood, and wanted to throw up.

"I sparkle in the sunlight, I don't sleep, I have fangs, that's why I'm not a Protector. That's why I stayed away so long." I loked up at him pitifully. "I even have bloodlust, Jacob."

He seemed to be…absorbing all this slowly. He looked back down at me. "Have you bitten anyone?"

"Of course not!"

"Then you haven't done anything wrong." He paused for a moment, then continued. "It's the bloodsucker's fault, not yours. I don't see you any differently." He stopped, then smiled. "Other than that you're older, and…" He seemed to stop himself, and I looked at him curiously. "Well, you're older."

I wondered what he had meant to say and searched his thoughts, but he seemed to be well-practiced at hiding things.

"Sam will probably want to see me, won't he?" I asked putting my chin back on my knees.

"Yeah. But I can explain if you don't want to come."

"Would you do that for me?

"Sure."

"Thanks."

He got up to leave and my heart sank. "Any time, Gracie." E walked to the door, pulled it open, and paused. "I'm here for you if you need a friend."

I nodded, unable to muster words, and he left, shutting the door softly behind him.

'I do need a friend.' I thought. 'But I want so much more…'

Part of me hoped he'd heard that.


	10. Chapter 8 Unwelcome Visitor

He ran through the forest, his muscular wolf legs carrying him at a flying pace. His nose was leading him more than anything, but also his instinct. The instinct that had passed from generation to generation, the instinct that told him that the next descendant in the Soif de Sang line was near.

Since the day that his father had told him of his responsibility, he'd searched diligently. And now, he finally had her.

He ran faster, forgetting everything in his haste. But he didn't care.

He only had one thing to be afraid of, well, two, technically speaking. And the runes had never been wrong.

But he was certain he could handle it, after all, the Warwicks had survived thus far. But he would be the first to succeed.

He, Fitzwilliam Warwick, the last descendant of the world's first werewolf.

Finally, he saw the beginnings of the town, his destination. Where his mortal enemy lay, unaware of his approach and unwarned.

Forks, Washington.


	11. Chapter 9 Hunting and Bickering

Meg's POV

It had been two days since my little run-in with Gracie, the werewolf who I'd bitten, and Edward remained in his room. I hadn't even heard his voice in my mind.

Alice was surprised to hear that he'd even come out, but she was happy that he had. I told her how black his eyes were, and we decided to try and get him to hunt before bloodlust took over.

Edward's POV

Locked away from the world with my grief and guilt. Not once in the past six months had I actually wanted to leave my room, but now half of my strength was devoted to that. The other half was keeping me from reading Meg's mind. That was causing my guilt to overwhelm me.

If I loved Bella, then why was I so curious about Meg? Was it just the fact that I could easily read her thoughts that interested me? And she wasn't anything like Bella, other than the love of reading they shared. But Bella had never read as much as Meg, who read all but a few hours out of the day. Meg was far from clumsy and (other than the werewolf incident a few days before) didn't seem prone to danger. She didn't smell anything like Bella, in fact, she didn't really have a noticeable scent at all. And as much as I had hated arguing with Bella, I'd enjoyed bickering with Meg.

All of this was true…but why couldn't I get her out of my mind?!

"Edward?!" Alice called sharply from the other side of the door. "Come out here now!"

"No." I replied softly, knowing she could hear me.

"Edward, you have to feed." That was Meg. Why was she here? The question she'd asked before I had returned back into my room echoed in my mind now, 'Why are you hiding?'. It was like she knew that I wasn't hiding something, but there was an actual purpose to my exile. "C'mon, Alice and I will go hunting with you."

"Neither of you need to feed. Alice, you went hunting only two days ago and Meg, from what I understand, you won't have to feed for another three weeks or more." I said.

"True, but if you wait until Alice needs to feed again, you'll attack the first thing with a heartbeat that comes near you."

"You don't know that." Did I enjoy bickering with her so much that I would over the smallest things?

"Oh really?" She asked slyly. "How do you believe that I was idiotic enough to bite a werewolf?"

"Excellent point." Alice said so softly that I almost didn't hear her.

I stood, knowing that they were right, and besides, it wasn't like they'd drop this. Opening the door, it was easy to see they were greatly pleased with themselves. Their smugness didn't disappear either.

Meg's POV

Alice and I stood next to a huge pine tree as Edward hunted.

"I'm impressed." Alice said, smiling up at me. "We've been trying for months to get him out of his room and you haven't even been here a week and have done it twice."

"Did you lot ever try arguing with him? He seems to enjoy that."

"Yes, but he never replied to our yelling. It was like he died when-" She stopped short.

"When what?" I asked, hoping for another clue to the mystery that surrounded Edward.

"It's not my place to tell you." Alice said simply.

"Very well." I mumbled, disappointed.

A breeze picked up and carried a few scents to my nose. The usual rabbit, mountain lion, and deer were easy to tell, but another smell was mixed in with the others…a raw and putrid smell.

"Alice, do you smell that?" I questioned her.

She wrinkled her nose. "Yes."

"I thought the werewolves weren't allowed her."

"They're not. It's not the one who chased you, is it?"

"No, her smell was different." I reached my mind out to try and find the werewolf, it seemed to be a good way away. "I think we just caught a bit of its scent, it's about fifteen miles away, but it is searching for something. I'm just not sure what."

"As long as it's not close." Alice replied.

The three of us returned home and it didn't surprise me that Edward returned to his room, closing the door once again. I also went to my room and began reading.

'Do you ever do anything but read?' Edward's voice broke into my mind.

'Hmmm…it seems that I've been bickering a lot of late, and I just can't figure out why.' I could've sworn that I heard a soft laugh, though I wasn't sure if it was in my min or not. 'Why are you hiding?' I asked again.

'I have my reasons.' He replied simply.

'Care to share them?'

'No.'

'I didn't think so…'

'You like sarcasm, don't you?'

'If you wanted to know bad enough, you could just look in my mind.' I reminded him.

'You've said that before, but if I wanted to do that, I wouldn't have asked you.'

I thought a moment. 'Yes, I like sarcasm very much. I also enjoy riddles, and it annoys me that I don't know why you keep locking yourself away from your family.'

'Riddles, huh?'

'Why do you keep ignoring my questions?'

'Why do you keep asking them if you know I won't answer them?'

Rolling my eyes, I climbed into bed. 'Goodnight, Edward.'

'Is it nice to be able to sleep?'

'Yes.'

'Goodnight, Meg.'

'You're annoying.'

'So are you.'

I rolled my eyes again before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 10 New Scent

Grace's POV

Four days had passed since my run-in with the vampire who'd bitten me. I'd stayed as far away from the Cullens' home as possible. Not only to avoid that rancid stench, but to resist temptation. One sniff and I knew I would go into a rage. This was the first time I had ever been afraid that I wouldn't be able to control myself.

Since the incident, Jake had returned to sulking in his room. If this was how it had been since…Bella, or whatever, had died, I could see why Billy had said he wasn't himself anymore.

Jake and I had known each other for as long as I could remember, and while this…shell was the physical Jacob, and his words and mannerisms were the same, his essence had gone.

If I could have gotten hold of Bella when she'd been alive, I'd have strangled her.

Between Jacob's story and what the rest of my friends had said, I'd gathered almost all that had happened. From what I knew, it sounded as though she'd led him on.

But whatever the situation, I resolved to get my Jacob back. I needed him back. And my Jacob was different than the one Bella had known, I was sure. Anyone could have loved my Jacob.

I was lying in the crisp grass of my yard. My dad and Cally were working (they ran an antique store) and I was just thinking. Trying to decide how to go about getting Jacob out of his moping mood.

A light breeze was blowing, my loose hair dancing over my cheek and across my forehead.

Then, a scent, though faint, climbed up my nostrils and I sat up.

It wasn't the awful scent of the other half-breed, or the stench of a normal bloodsucker. It was the familiar smell of my kind, though it didn't seem like anyone I knew. Then again, I'd been gone a long time, who was I to say I could tell one from the other anymore? Then again…I was pretty sure I could.

Suddenly, as quickly as it had come, it had gone. I hadn't even had enough time to follow it, to investigate.

Standing, I brushed the loose grass blades from my jeans and shirt. I turned around, again and again, but it was gone. The smell had faded.

With little other choice, I walked slowly back to my house, eyes flitting left and right through the trees around me. Once there, I slowly stepped in, shutting the squeaky door behind me.

I wanted to be calm, not nervous, collected.

Nevertheless, I locked my door.


	13. Chapter 11 Failure to Launch

Gracie's POV

Another four days flew by, and it seemed that no matter where I went, I could detect that faint scent, like whatever was producing it was scouring Forks, searching for something, or someone. But wherever I went, it tickled my nostrils, and it drove me insane.

I was getting dressed to go visit Jake when I looked at my calendar. It was June 15, and a new moon would be arriving that night, the start of another cycle.

Of course, werewolves phasing is not related to the moon in any way, though the legends say it, but I liked to keep track of it anyway.

As I went down the stairs, I glanced at the clock, 7:30, the sun was just setting. Maybe it was too late to visit Jake…

'No.' I thought. 'Stop trying to talk yourself out of it…'

'Talk yourself out of what?' That was Embry.

I quickly blocked my thoughts as best I could. 'Shove off, Embry.'

'Gracie and Jake, sitting in a tree…'

'You can be so juvenile!'

I'm sure he laughed, though I couldn't hear it, but at least he left me alone.

Every now and then, the other half-breed's thoughts would trickle into my mind, I suppose because she was part werewolf too, but I tried to block them out. I had no interest in what she was thinking. I didn't even want to see her again. But one thought that had broken through screamed out to me. She was planning to stay in Forks…forever.

Personally, I thought that the town wasn't big enough for both of us, but no way was I leaving. I was born there, and I got there first. This was my home, not hers.

Breaking away from my hateful thoughts, I shut the door to our enormous house behind me.

It had always been rather out of place on the reservation next to all the small cabins and houses, but my mother had come from old money. That's how dad had afforded to send me to art school.

That reminded me. I had a painting to finish.

I began walking, slowly, so I could also think, through the forest toward Jake's. I stuck my hands into my jean pockets, looking at the ground as I went. I had a plan tonight; I was going to ask Jake to go to dinner with me the next night. I kept thinking that that was a little much, but how else could you tantalize a male? A male werewolf, at that? Food was my only card. Besides, anything was a good start.

The sun had now completely set, and darkness had blanketed everything in sight.

Suddenly, I looked up and realized I wasn't alone. There before me, was a humungous black wolf. I knew by the now normal smell it was no one I knew.

It stared at me, the eyes only beady black balls in the night. Something was wrong with the way he looked at me, I felt like he was undressing me with his eyes.

I prepared to phase, feeling the familiar ripple over my skin. One step closer, one step, and he would be scrap meat.

It frightened me that he wasn't growling, strange, I know, but somehow that was scarier. I glanced beyond him, I could see Jake's house through the trees. If I could just get there…

The leaves crackled as the wolf began moving in, and I let loose, waiting for the white wolf to explode from beneath my skin.

Nothing happened.

I panicked, tried again. Nothing.

I felt like I was pushing the launch button for a shuttle over and over at T-minus one second and it wasn't working.

Only this was worse.

I began panting in fear, my body stiff as he moved closer. My eyes got wide, and I was bracing myself for attack when…

The wolf threw himself onto his hind legs and let out a long, baleful howl. He came back down and shot past me at high speed into the forest, so close that my hair blew back and I felt his fur on my arm as he passed.

For a moment, I stood stock still, terrified that at any second, I would feel his teeth in my back.

When it didn't come, and I finally bent my stiff body, I ran.


	14. Chapter 12 Open

Gracie's POV

I burst through Billy's front door and slammed it behind me, breathing hard. Billy came straight from the kitchen.

"Gracie! What's wrong? Is it your dad?!"

I shook my head, trying to catch my breath. "No, it's-"

Heavy footsteps came down the hall and Jake appeared, once again shirtless. But at least he was out of his room.

"What happened?" He asked when he spotted me. "Gracie, are you okay?"

I nodded, but didn't smile. My breathing was slowing down enough to speak clearly. "Jacob, we can't phase anymore."

The room was silent for a moment, but then Billy chuckled. "Nonsense, Gracie, of course you can."

I kept my eyes on Jake, I could tell he was a little less willing to think I was wrong than his father. He wasn't convinced though, but I'd expected no less.

"Go ahead and try." I said to him, breathing evenly again.

"No!" He said quickly. "I might hurt you or dad."

"You won't hurt us, nothing's going to happen. Trust me."

"What if it's just you that can't phase? You're…" He seemed to be struggling. "Different."

"Why?" Billy asked hastily. "Why is she different?"

"Later, dad." Jake said. He obviously hadn't explained yet.

"I'm still one hundred percent werewolf." I said, staring him down. "It's just like I got an extra twenty five percent that's vampire. I'm sill the same person." I could hear a slight trace of offense in my voice.

Jake looked down at his feet, as though ashamed. "I know you are."

He thought for a minute, and Billy and I waited, he in acute shock over my words, I in trepidation.

Finally, Jake looked up. "I'll go outside." He strode toward the back door.

"No!" I shouted, I had to almost sprint to catch up to him. "Don't go outside, Jake. Please!"

I grabbed his arm, and he looked down at me, our eyes locked for a moment, then I let go. "There's something out there."

"How do you know?"

"I…I saw it." A shiver ran down my spine at the memory.

He put his hands on my shoulders and a different sort of shiver crawled up my back. "Did it hurt you?"

I shook my head.

"What was it?"

"It was a werewolf."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

For a minute, we just stood there, staring at each other, then, my fluttering stomach was calmed as a voice in my head broke our bond.

'Something's wrong. No one leave home, we'll have a meeting at my place tomorrow.' That had been Sam.

After a moment, he added. 'You too, Gracie.'

He knew I'd been wondering. I looked back up at Jake, he'd heard it too.

He removed his hands from my shoulders and my heartbeat slowed again. "I believe you."

He went around me toward his dad. "Dad, can Gracie stay here tonight? Sam doesn't want anyone out."

He looked shocked. He could question me, but we all knew not to question Sam. "Sure."

Jake turned back to me. "You can have my bed if you-"

"No, the couch will be fine." I said quickly.

Jake nodded, then we sat in the kitchen awkwardly until Billy left the living room for bed. He glanced at us anxiously before wheeling down the hall, and Jake rolled his eyes at me once he was gone.

He grabbed a blanket and pillow from the hall closet and spread them out for me.

I pulled off my button-up, displaying my shoulders and back purposefully in my thin white tank top.

Jake cleared his throat from somewhere behind me. "So…will your parents mind this?"

"They're at a convention in Seattle." I said bitterly, sitting down. He sat beside me. "So they don't know. Even if they were home, they wouldn't notice I was gone."

Jake sat for a minute, but I didn't say anymore, so he stood, towering over me even more than usual.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Night." I answered.

"If anything happens, you know where to find me."

I nodded, then watched him go down the hall and disappear into his room.

I smiled as I noticed he left the door open.


	15. Chapter 13 Waking Up

Meg's POV

A few days after Alice and I forced Edward to hunt, I awoke to two things. One was a soft murmuring from downstairs that sounded like arguing and two I fell out of bed.

There was not a single time in my memory that I could ever remember falling. I was sure that I had, just when I was human and I didn't recall much of that.

I picked myself up off the ground, trying my best to remain upright. Something was wrong. It wasn't that I'd lost my gracefulness, I'd lost my strength, or at least, I thought I had. I ran for the door, but noticed that my speed was also missing.

'Damn it.' I thought.

'Meg?' Edward asked.

'Yes?' I replied, a bit annoyed as I walked down the hall, noticing that Edward's door was open as I went.

'Have you lost something?'

'Other than my speed and strength?'

'No, that's all we wanted to know.'

'We?' I asked, but as I came down the stairs, I saw what he had meant. All the Cullens were seated in the living room, except Edward, who was standing off to the side. They all looked at me as I entered the room.

"I take it I'm not the only one whose strength and speed are gone." I said, feeling awkward.

"So, the fact that she is part dog didn't help her to keep her strength or speed." Rosalie said, ignoring me completely. She had been like that ever since she found out I was part werewolf. I glared at her and Carlisle cast her a glance of warning.

"Meg, we need you to see if the werewolves are having problems similar to our." Carlisle said, as if it were a request and not an order.

I glanced at Edward. 'There's more than one mind reader here and you haven't used your skill much yet.' He said in my mind.

Rolling my eyes, I reached out in search of Grace's thoughts. Her thoughts were easiest for me to locate, they sometimes found their way into my own. She mostly thought about one of the werewolf boys named Jacob. The rest of the time was a large mixture of hate of me, her mother, father, step-mother (she didn't like her much), and werewolf stuff.

"The werewolves can't phase." I said at last. "They're not sure what's going on and are having a meeting tonight to discuss it."

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

The rest of the day was either spent thinking of reasons as to why this had happened, pacing, or talking. I was happy to see that Edward was finally staying out of his room. Carlisle also asked if I would tell him what the werewolves said during their council that night, and of course I agreed. I was curious to see what they thought the cause of our changes were anyway.


	16. Chapter 14 Council of the Wolves

Gracie's POV

The next morning, I stopped pretending to be asleep when my stomach grumbled, and turned over to see Jacob sitting in the recliner across from me. I looked at my watch; it was 7:30 in the morning.

"Been up long?" I asked, my cheeks warming as I looked at my wrinkled jeans and tank top bunched up around my belly button from tossing and turning I'd done.

"No." He said, averting his eyes from my exposed midriff.

He was in a shirt for the firs time since I'd come home. He was also wearing a pair of faded jeans with his red T-shirt. "Do you want to go get some clean clothes before we head to Sam's?"

I nodded, and Jacob stood, walking over to me. He pulled me up easily by the hand land led me outside to a rebuilt car in his driveway.

"I see you finished the rabbit." I said, smiling.

He nodded proudly and opened the door for me. "Only this year."

He walked around and situated himself behind the wheel, then backed out, starting toward my house.

I reached up and ran a finger over the dashboard thoughtfully. "You started this thing before I even left…"

"Yeah, well, you were gone a while." He said somberly.

"I didn't think anyone would miss me." I said in a joking manner.

But Jake didn't laugh.

The rest of the ride was silent.

When we walked into Sam's, I could smell sausage, eggs, and waffles being made in the kitchen. When we came in, Jake seemed in a better mood at the sight of his two best friends, Quil and Embry. They greeted each other jovially, and I walked over to see Emily, who was working on the food at the stove.

I snuck up beside her, and smoothly transitioned into helping her cook. "Need any help?"

She did a double take as she saw me, then hugged me close. "Gracie! It's so good to see you! Sam said you were back, but I didn't know if you'd come visit or not!"

"Of course I'd come see you…" I said.

Emily and I had become close friends before I left. There were only three Protectors then, and Dad had been on his eternal mission to get me to join, so I'd spent a lot of time with Emily. Of all the people in La Push, she was the only one that hadn't forced me being a werewolf on me like a set destiny. She was one of only two people I was really sorry to leave. We all know who the other was.

I helped Emily make at least two dozen waffles, a carton-and-a-half of eggs, and a pound of sausage, then carried it all to the table. By then, the rest of the Protectors had arrived. Sam kissed Emily deeply and I turned away until he sat back down. After that, Emily and I stood back as the boys ate ravenously. I was starving myself, but I knew I didn't have a chance until the boys were finished.

At one point, Jacob turned and asked me if I was going to eat, I promised him I would and he went back to eating.

Eventually, I got my fill, and then we all crowded into the living room to talk about the unwelcome intruder on our land.

Sam asked me a lot of questions about what I'd seen in the woods the night before, and after that, the boys mostly went around in circles about why this werewolf could be here.

Eventually, I got bored and just started thinking randomly.

It was then that I felt someone picking around in my head. I felt anger freshly poison my blood and spoke to her fiercely.

'Get…out…of…my…head.' If I could have scowled at her, I would have. She kept poking around anyway. She was trying to see what we were talking about. Why would she care? Unless…the Cullens knew there was another werewolf in town.

'Looking for someone else's life to ruin?' I asked with hatred.

She got out after that.

When the meeting was over, all that had been decided was that it would be best for everyone not to go out after dark. Jake drove me home and walked me inside.

"Lock your doors." He said as he left, and I nodded absentmindedly.

"I'm serious, Gracie."

I looked straight into his eyes. "I will."

He smiled, and then left me alone to dwell on the things I couldn't change.


	17. Chapter 15 Cut Deep

Meg's POV

After I left Grace's mind, I waited a minute before looking into someone else's thoughts. I decided to check Jacob's mind, but he was thinking about Grace more than the matter at hand. I went to Sam's thoughts after that.

The council ended with one thing for sure –no one knew what was going on. But I knew something they didn't; the new werewolf was searching for something. Unfortunately, his mind was well guarded, so whatever he was seeking would remain a mystery for now.

I stood and headed for Carlisle's office, but halfway down the hall, I was met by soft laughter. I turned and saw Edward leaning against his door frame. I should've known he'd be listening in.

"It wasn't that funny." I said coolly.

"I think it was. She kicked you out of her mind after all." He retorted calmly.

"I left of my own free will."

"She found your weak spot. Your guilt."

"I suppose you know all about that?" I didn't realize how deeply that simple question would cut, but it did. Edward's face went from light amusement to nothing in the blink of an eye. He looked at the floor, probably so I couldn't see his eyes. "So that's it." I mumbled. "You feel guilty about something. Why lock yourself away over guilt?"

"Always curious." He whispered before retreating back into his room. Amazingly, his door remained open.

"Always." I said to the empty hall.

I told Carlisle what I'd found out from the werewolves' thoughts, but my own thoughts were elsewhere. As I returned to my room, I wondered about a lot of things. Why did Edward feel guilty? Why did I care? Was it just my curious nature or something else? With these new thoughts to puzzle over, I fell asleep that night with at least a million questions as my pillow.


	18. Chapter 16 Glimpse

Fitzwilliam stood before the familiar Ancient Runes, the documents of his past, his present, and his future. The night before, he's used his gift to manipulate the moon into its powerless position.

Not many vampires or werewolves knew that the moon was the source of their power.

His family, the Warwicks, were the only ones immune to the moon's phases. He knelt before the walls, his bare chest covered in sweat from his run to the location. He could not understand how the Soif de Sangs had eluded his noble line for so long, when they had such advantages.

'But no longer,' he thought privately.

His eyes passed over the pictographs on the wall before him. So familiar, yet so obscure.

The girl he'd seen the night before crept back into his mind. She was beautiful, and he needed a mate. Even thought he knew he would succeed in his goal, he wanted his family to continue down through the ages. He wanted their name revered, maybe even worshiped among the werewolves.

But he had to focus a little longer before he could think of that.

He still had to find them. The two that stood in his way. He knew they were near, he could sense it. And he also had to find her, the vampire he was out to kill, to rid the world of all vampires forever.

He would know them when he saw them.

And it would be easy to destroy them.


	19. Chapter 17 Chess Puzzle Pieces Questions

Meg's POV

Meg's POV

Two days had passed since I learned that guilt was keeping Edward inside his room. He hadn't come out, but his door remained open. Bored out of my mind and wanting to get all the questions off of it for a time, I walked down to Alice and Jasper's room

"Hello, Meg." Alice said just as I reached their door, she must have seen me coming.

"Hi." I replied, leaning on the door frame. I was a bit surprised to see her alone. I looked around the room and saw a beautiful marble chess set on a table next to the window.

"Do you play?" She asked, following my gaze.

"Yes, I love chess, though I haven't played in a good number of years."

"Nor have I. No one wants to play against someone who can see their next move coming."

"I'll play if you would like to. It will be a nice challenge." 'And a good way to clear my mind.' I added in my thoughts.

"Sure." Alice said, smiling.

We sat down in front of the set, Alice took the white pieces and I the black. I'd always like chess; it seemed to be a war for me.

Alice moved first, one of her pawns, and then I moved on of my knights out. The game continued for a while and as I tried to plan out my next move, Alice blinked rapidly a few times.

"Are you all right?" I asked, concerned.

"You think too much." She said. "I've gotten at least five or six different ways that you've thought out this move.

"I thought you could see every move that I was going to make."

"Only when you've made up your mind."

"Oh…" I said, and then smiled. "Alice, I believe I'd found your weakness."

"So you have." She replied, smiling as she looked over the board.

"Checkmate." I said happily after I finished boxing in Alice's king.

She smiled. "We should play again sometime."

"Why not now?" I asked.

"I believe you have another challenger." Alice said, pointing at the door.

I was a bit taken aback when I saw Edward standing in the door way.

"That is, if you don't mind." He said.

"Not at all." I mumbled.

Alice stood as I began to reset the board. As she passed Edward, he whispered a quick 'thank you' that I didn't understand.

He moved first and I moved a pawn forward absentmindedly. My thoughts were moving fast again. Why was he here? Why did I care so much? Was he her to talk or just play?

"You think too much." Edward mumbled.

"That's what Alice said."

"Yes, but you were actually focused on the game then."

We sat in silence as I made my next move. "I'm sorry about the other day." I said, looking at the board. "I shouldn't pry."

"No, it's ok. You're curious and I shouldn't be so, so-"

"Touchy?" I offered.

Edward smiled, but his eyes remained sad. "Touchy is as good a word as any." He was silent for a move or two, then "You have things in your past that you don't like to talk about, so do I."

"I have one general thing in my past that I don't talk about and to most vampires, it's a way of life." I corrected.

"You're also part werewolf." He said as if I needed reminding.

"I actually quite enjoy that." I couldn't help but smirk. Edward all but stole my knight after that. I moved my rook and took his bishop. "You know what's in my past. What's so awful about yours?"

Edward fell silent again, twisting his king as he stared at the board. Just when I thought I wouldn't get an answer, he sighed and began to speak softly. "I…lost someone close to me." It was clear he was choosing his words carefully. "A human."

The pain in his voice was so clear that it even saddened me. He finally moved a piece and I took it absentmindedly, he took one of my men in return.

"I don't remember much of my life before I was sired." I wasn't sure if they used that term here, but Edward didn't ask, so I continued. "I know that my father died of the plague and my mother raised me and my twin sister alone. The funny thing is I don't think we looked anything alike. I didn't know why I was telling him this, but it felt like the right thing to say. "I used to wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn't have been turned, but now I'm happy." I moved my king forward and took Edward's final piece other than his king (all of my men were gone now as well). Perhaps one day you'll be happy again."

"It appears we're at a stalemate." Edward said, looking me in the eye.

"So it seems." I replied, a smile pulling at the corners of my mouth.

As we left Alice and Jasper's room, a thought occurred to me that I'd been avoiding and now it scared me. I couldn't possibly like him! Other than today, all we'd done was argue! Yet, the more I fought with myself, the more sense it made. My only hope was that Edward wasn't reading my thoughts.

'Another piece to the puzzle, another question that I have to answer.' I thought. 'But this time, I have to ask myself.'


	20. Chapter 18 Found

Meg's POV

Meg's POV

The few days following mine and Edward's chess game I spent deep in thought, and as far from him as I could get. It was not that I didn't want to be near him, just that I needed to think.

I didn't worry about the werewolves, there was no way that I could figure them out right now. My feelings were simple enough, I liked Edward, but his thoughts and feelings were another story. It was clear that he was still in love with that girl, whoever she was, I had a feeling that I would have liked her as much as Rosalie liked me. The only question left was could Edward ever get over her? I prayed that he could.

'I finally get up enough nerve to talk to him, and now he is not in his room!' I thought bitterly as I began to search the house for Edward. I found him seated on the front porch steps, just staring off into the soft gray sky that seemed to reflect what he was feeling.

I sat down next to him and also looked off into space. "She was your Singer, wasn't she?" Odd were that he was reading my mine and knew exactly what I meant.

"Yes." He answered quietly. "I thought Bella would be safer her if she…didn't have any contact with our kind. We all went away, as if we had never been here. I came back because I couldn't stand it anymore, and found out that another vampire had killed her.

'Alice stopped me from going to Italy and asking the Volturi to destroy me. I don't even remember what she said anymore. After that, I locked myself in my room and didn't speak to anyone. They all thought I just needed time, after all, that's the only thing vampires have." Edward fell silent for a time, then looked at me. "I'm surprised that you knew the term 'singer.'"

"After I left my first coven, I traveled a lot and learned as much as I could." I finally made eye contact with him. "It wasn't your fault. The world is unpredictable. It probably would've happened even if you were here."

Edward snapped to attention, looking at the far end of the yard. I followed his gaze and saw a huge, black wolf emerge from the dense forest. A werewolf.

"He's not in the normal pack…" I mumbled. My thoughts had almost automatically jumped to searching the new werewolf's mind. "That must be the one Alice and I smelled when you were hunting."

'Soif de Sang is here.' The werewolf thought. 'Finally, I, Fitzwilliam Warwick will complete my family's work.'

We both sat perfectly still, he hadn't spotted us yet.

"What's he talking about?" Edward asked.

"No clue." I replied.

'Not even the half breeds will be able to stop me.' Fitzwilliam continued in his mind.

Edward looked down at me. "Met, get inside."

"No." I replied firmly.

The werewolf began to advance on the house. Halfway across the yard, he stopped, finally noticing us and sniffing the air.

'The half breed!' Fitzwilliam thought, looking right at me.

I inhaled quickly, now knowing how he knew that I was part werewolf. Edward was on his feet beside me and pulling me up by my forearm.

"Go inside." He said firmly.

"Edward, whatever you're thinking, you're mental! You have no strength and no speed. You're coming too."

The door to the house opened and neither of us turned to see who it was.

"Is that one after Meg too?" Alice asked.

"In a sense." I answered, looking back to Fitzwilliam. He growled low and, as if it was natural, I bared my fangs at him, but his eyes were on Alice.

'Soif de Sang!' Fitzwilliam gasped in his mind.

Edward and I exchanged a look of shock, then stared at Alice.

"Alice?!" We asked.

Fitzwilliam took a few quick steps forward and Edward sent a growl of warning his way, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Go back inside, Alice." I told her. "We'll explain as much as we understand soon."

"Send Emmett and Jasper out here." Edward added.

Alice looked confused, but nodded and went inside. A few moments later, Jasper and Emmett emerged from the house.

'Too many.' Fitzwilliam thought as he weighed the pros and cons of attacking us now. For some reason, he seemed to be almost afraid of me, yet hell bent on killing both Alice and I.

Finally, Fitzwilliam slowly backed away, and returned to the forest to attack at a later time, when…we could not know.

"I don't understand." Alice said.

Edward and I had just finished explaining everything that we understood from Fitzwilliam's thoughts, which wasn't much. Carlisle stood to address his family.

"Alice, Meg. I believe it would be in both of your best interests if neither of you left the house until we find out why this werewolf wishes to destroy you."

We nodded, what else could we do?

'Half breeds…' I thought. 'He must be after Grace too.'

Though I was on the top of her 'To Kill' list, she was the only other part Vampire-Werewolf in the area (probably the world). I had to talk to her…that was if _she_ would talk to _me_.


	21. Chapter 19 Happiness

Grace's POV

Grace's POV

Two days had passed, and even Sam was nearly brave enough to believe that the werewolf I'd seen was only passing through. We all would have thought so, except our phasing powers never came back. We all tried to phase as often as possible, but the thoughts of bitter frustration were all I could pick up almost constantly.

As if all of this wasn't bad enough, the weatherman hailed the following day a sunny day, which meant I would be trapped in my empty house instead of meeting Jacob and the others at Sam's for our conclusion-less brainstorms as I had been doing.

I curled up in bed after pulling my shade down, I didn't want to have to slowly witness my skin begin to sparkle as the sun peeked through the next morning.

The sun was spilling out of the small cracks on each side of the shade when I finally decided to get up from my usual sleepless night the next morning, the weatherman had (unfortunately) been right.

I rolled out of bed and went to take a quick shower.

When I finished, I threw on a sky blue tank and some white lounge pants. Grabbing a nearby book called _City of Bones _I'd been meaning to read, I flopped onto my couch downstairs.

A solid hour passed, but I was so into my book, I didn't hear the car pull up outside.

My door opened, and a wide beam of sunlight fell directly on my arm. The skin erupted into a million shining rays like diamonds studded into my body.

I jumped in surprise, standing and recoiling away from the sunlight back into the shadows of my den. I looked up; Jacob was standing in my doorway. He looked surprised, but still handsome, even with a confused look, I still liked him.

"Well, I guess that's why you didn't come to Sam's…"

I cradled my arm to my stomach and nodded.

Seeing my actions, Jacob immediately closed the door and walked swiftly to where I stood. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

I held out my arm. "No." I smiled. "It doesn't hurt, you just startled me."

He looked relieved, then sat down on the couch, kicking off his shoes. "Ok then."

I looked at him skeptically, then sighed and fell down next to him. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
He turned on my TV with a click of the remote, and music from MTV filled the room. He was silent, as though he didn't want to answer.

"Jake?"

"I was worried about you, since you didn't show up at Sam's. I just wanted to check on you."

My insides warmed up like I'd just drunk my body weight in hot chocolate. "Well, you checked on me."

He kept his eyes on the screen, hesitating again. "Yeah."

"But…you're still here."

He looked up at me.

"Yeah."

Jacob's POV

I looked back at the TV so I wouldn't have to look at her. She was nothing like Bella, nothing at all. I'd had a crush on her when we were kids, but when she left without even saying goodbye, I'd taken the hint.

But she was back, and it was hard to feel so split in two.

She wasn't Bella. And I loved Bella. I couldn't love Grace.

Could I?

Grace's POV

Jacob stayed past lunch (I hardly had enough food to feed him) and we spent the day laughing as we plowed our way through two pizzas and every music video that came on MTV.

I talked with him, really caught up, and it felt so wonderful to see him smile.

Could he be getting over Bella?

Or was I trying to read too much into the fact that he was spending time with me? Was it safe to be happy?

I wanted to be, but I'd always been a cautious person. It was too easy to lose everything, so I didn't let myself have anything.

But when I was with Jacob, it was harder to believe that I could live that way.

Maybe I couldn't.


	22. Chapter 20 Eavesdropper

Fitzwilliam hunkered down lower in the bushes as the werewolf (the male) prepared to leave his intended mate's home.

Gracie, that was her name. He'd heard it at least a thousand times in the male's thoughts since he'd arrived.

He watched as the male exited, but turned back. He reached back in and took Grace's hand, Fitzwilliam snarled. He may have to fight for her, but he knew he could easily rip this guy to pieces, especially since he couldn't phase. It was the natural way of things. Wolves fought for their mates…to the death.

He listened closely as voices floated to his hiding spot.

Gracie's POV

"You're sure it doesn't hurt you?" Jacob asked, taking both my hands in his as he stood on my porch.

I shook my head.

"Then can I see it one more time?"

I looked at him cautiously, and then cracked a smile. "Make sure no one's around."

Jacob looked quickly in every direction, and then shook his head. He gently pulled me outside, and I began to shimmer so brightly that Jacob seemed to glow.

He beamed at me. "That is so cool."

I blushed, but was glad he couldn't tell through the light.

His face suddenly became serious, though his eyes remained warm and soft. "You're so…"

I waited expectantly, my heart beating faster. "Yes?"

But he never finished; he let go of me and made his way to his Rabbit. I backed up into the house, the clearing becoming darker again. He waved at me as he pulled out, and I waved back.

As I shut my door, I wondered what he'd been meaning to say. But I was also surprised to discover that for the first time since that fateful night two years ago, I had enjoyed a sunny day.

He let out a baleful howl as the door shut on Grace and the male drove away.

She was the half-breed!

She was one of his enemies!

And he had chosen her!

He ran fiercely to the caves, only ten miles outside of Forks. He fell on his knees before the walls, his eyes searching relentlessly for the pictographs that told of the half-breeds created to defeat him. Two, just as with every other member of his family. Finally, he found them, and for the first time, he realized that they _didn't_ have to kill him.

They h ad a choice.

If he could get Grace to choose him over the vampires, he might have a chance.

'So why don't I make the choice a little bit harder?' He thought maliciously.

And so he put his plan - his new plan - into action.


	23. Chapter 21 Thoughts

Meg's POV

Meg's POV

"Okay, I can do this." I mumbled to myself as I paced in my room. "I can."

"What can you do?" I turned to see Edward standing at my door.

I rolled my eyes at him. It had been two days since Fitzwilliam appeared and none of us had left the house. It had taken me that long to get up the courage to try and talk to Grace.

"What exactly is it that you wanted?" I asked.

"I wanted to know why you were pacing…this time."

"I'm thinking."

"About?"

"If you-"

"Want to know bad enough I could look." He finished my sentence for me with a smirk.

I sighed. "I need to ask Grace if her pack is having trouble out of this werewolf."

"Why don't you just look in her mind?"

"The same reason you don't look in mine." I replied.

"And what's that?" He asked, leaning in the doorway.

"And you say I'm curious…" I muttered. "I think it's because you respect my privacy, or at least I hope so. In addition, I would prefer not to give Grace any more reasons to rip me apart."

"Good reasons." He said as he headed back to his room. "Good luck."

"I'm going to need it." I said to myself.

Continuing to pace, I reached my mind out and easily found Grace's thoughts. "I'm sorry, but –" I began.

'Get-out-of-my-mind!' Grace all but roared. 'Damn bloodsucker.'

I retreated. 'This is going to be harder than I thought…'

Gracie's POV

I put my head in my hands and grumbled furiously as the bloodsucker came in again. She'd been at this for a while now. The rest of the pack looked at me curiously (we were currently having a pack meeting).

"Is she back?" Sam asked.

I nodded. She was like a bad headache that would not go away.

I looked up at Jacob, he was looking at me worriedly, but I could still see a small spark of anger in his eyes.

'Go away!' I shouted to the intruder.

'I just want to talk…'

'Well, I don't. Get out!'

'Please, Grace!'

'NO!'

I scrunched my eyes as my head throbbed, as though someone were knocking me upside the head with a roque mallet every few seconds.

"Can't we do something about this?!" Jacob demanded of Sam. "She's hurting her! Isn't that against the treaty?"

"No." Sam answered sadly. "There's nothing we can do about it."

My headache receded as Meg left my mind, and I exhaled slowly, then lifted my head.

"She's gone."

Sam nodded, and continued the meeting.

Every now and then, Jacob cast a glance my way and I could tell that neither of us was paying very much attention.

Once again, we all dispersed from Sam and Emily's house, still at square one, and only one thing for sure.

We didn't know what the hell was going on.

Meg's POV

For the next two days, I tried to get Grace to talk to me, but, not surprisingly, she sent me away each time before I could even get five words out. Finally, I decided to give it a rest for a day.

'Forks is way too complicated for a small town in the middle of nowhere.'


	24. Chapter 22 Casanova

Grace's POV

Grace's POV

A few days later, after another useless meeting, I was walking home by road. Jacob had offered to drive me, as he usually did, but I'd felt like walking. Of course, he had refused to let me go through the woods alone, so for now, the highway stretched before me, leading me home.

To be honest, I would have rather taken my route through the forest. Not only was I sure that this werewolf wasn't out to hurt us, but I was actually…curious.

I crossed my arms, the crescent moon shining down with just enough light that I didn't need a flashlight. I'd always like the night more than the day.

Suddenly, a small twig snapped somewhere to my right. I froze, looking into the forest warily, eyes wide and ears peeled.

Another twig snapped, closer this time. My breathing quickened and I clenched my fists at my side.

Again, closer.

I opened my mouth, so I'd be ready to scream as a shadow approached. The black silhouette was tall and broad, a male, and I took a step back.

Finally, he emerged from the trees.

I stiffened, though I wasn't afraid. He didn't look hostile, or insane, rather normal, actually. And maybe a little attractive.

He was as tall as Jacob, maybe a little taller, with jet-black hair and ice blue eyes that I could see even in the darkness. He wore a loose-fitting pair of jeans and a gray T-shirt. His hands were big and rough-looking, work hardened. His face was the same, etched with rough lines and a heavy brow.

"Hello." He said.

I looked at him skeptically. "…hi."

"Out for a stroll in the moonlight?" He asked me, sauntering closer with slow, graceful steps. "Why alone?"

I stepped back absentmindedly. "Because that's how I want to be." I nodded curtly. "Goodnight."

Side-stepping him, I began walking quickly back the way I'd come. I was closer to Sam's house than mine.

"Wait a minute!" He called, but I didn't stop.

"Come back!"

I heard heavy footsteps following me, and stopped. I knew I couldn't outrun him.

Soon, he was in front of me again, once more blocking my retreat.

"I want to talk to you…"

'Doesn't everybody lately…' I thought.

"Please, it's late." I said aloud. "Let me by."

He shook his head, coming so close he was within an inch of me now. He reached up and brushed a finger down my cheek.

I slapped his hand away. "Stop that! I don't even know you!"

"Does that matter?"

"Yes!"

I turned again, but he grabbed my arm roughly and jerked me back. I looked up at him in horror, suddenly realizing how helpless I was without my phasing.

"You're so pretty."

He jerked me closer, his other hand around my wrist so I couldn't hit him or shove him. I tried to back out of his grasp, but he squeezed tighter, and started to lower his lips to mine.

Out of nowhere, a pair of headlights came over the hill, and Jacob's rabbit screeched to a halt a few feet away.

"Gracie?!" He jumped out and came toward us, fists clenched and teeth barred as though he could phase at any second. Too bad we both knew he couldn't.

The man let go of me, and a low growl came out of his mouth.

I backed away, this could only mean one thing…

This was the werewolf.

"Gracie, run!" Jacob yelled. "Take the car and go!"

"I'm not leaving you!" I yelled.

I backed up and stood in front of Jacob, glaring at the werewolf.

Though his eyes were yellowed and his teeth and claws already sharp, I wasn't scared anymore.

'So help me God, if you touch him, I'll rip you to pieces, phased or now.' I thought venomously, knowing he could hear me.

With one last snarl, he turned and stalked back into the forest, a howl followed minutes later. Then, silence that surrounded Jacob and I, standing on the deserted highway, unsure of where to go or what to do.

So I hugged him, and he hugged me back.


	25. Chapter 23 The Same Differences

Gracie's POV

Gracie's POV

The following day, Jacob stopped by at noon, five hours before he was supposed to pick me up to go to Sam's. He ate lunch with me, then we both crawled onto the couch and turned on the TV. When we couldn't find any good shows, we resorted to MTV again.

I turned the volume down so that we could talk if we wanted, and I laid back into the soft cushions and closed my eyes.

"Tired?" Jacob asked.

"No." I answered. "I don't get tired because I don't sleep, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

Silence again.

"Gracie?"

"Hmmm?"

"If I told you that I thought I might be getting over Bella, would you think I was heartless?"

Jacob's POV

I didn't know that I'd wanted to say it until I had. But I wanted to know. I'd been thinking about her less and less, and Gracie more and more.

The night before, I'd wanted to rip that guy to shreds for touching her, and this morning, it had taken everything I had to wait until twelve to come to her house.

I was scared for her, and I'd never been that scared for Bella.

Come to think of it, I hadn't ever really _known_ Bella. I knew Gracie. I didn't just care about her, she was my best friend, and had been for longer than Bella had.

She sighed, but didn't answer, so I rephrased.

"I mean, would it be wrong of me to like a different person now?"

She hugged her knees to her chest. She looked so tiny when she did that, and it made me want to protect her even more.

"I'm not the right person to ask, Jake." She said.

"…why not?"

"Because I can't answer honestly. I could tell you what I think, but I can't say that I'm thinking only of what's best for you."

It was like she was speaking in code. What did she mean by all of that? What did she want from me? I always felt like she was waiting for something, or holding herself back from really telling me everything. I didn't understand. What could she possibly have to hide?

Unless…

She looked up at me, and asked "Do you understand?"

I shook my head somberly.

"No."

Meg's POV

Early in the twilight of the 26th, I sat by the window in my room, forcing myself to not try to talk to Grace again. The day before, it had been easy not to bother her, but now I felt like I needed to have another go at it.

As the sun sank lower behind the gray clouds, I was quite shocked when a voice began speaking rapidly in my mind.

'Okay, maybe it's time that we talked.'

'Grace?!'

'Yes. I know you wanted to find out if he's causing trouble in our pack and he wasn't…until now.'

'What happened?' I asked as gently as I could while my amazement was subsiding.

'He's _flirting_ with me!' She replied in a rage of disgust.

'He's courting you?!' My vocabulary wasn't up to today's date on most levels.

She processed what I said, then answered 'Unfortunately.'

'I thought you already had a mat. That –what's his name again?- Jacob?'

'No.' She said a little too quickly. 'Anyway, seeing as both of our packs -or coven in your case- are screwed, I think it would be in both of our best interests to work together.'

'Has your pack agreed to this?'

'Not exactly…I haven't told them. Besides, I'm technically not _in_ the pack.'

'Don't worry. It'll take a while to get my family to agree to this. Looks like we're in the same boat.'

My thoughts drifted to Edward for a moment as Grace's went to Jacob. They were different, yet the same. Like Grace and I. Their hearts grieved for the same reason and were slowly mending.

'I hate her.' Grace whispered in my mind.

'So do I.' There was a long silence. 'I'm sorry.'

'If you keep saying that, I may have to start believing you…' And then she was gone and I was alone again.

'Damn it!' I thought as I gazed out the window at the oncoming night. 'I hope he wasn't listening…'


	26. Chapter 24 Trying

Meg's POV

Meg's POV

2:00 AM. Time to go.

I climbed out of the bed and silently walked over to my window, and then opened it. Grace and I had decided it would be a good idea to meet face-to-face and discuss our plan of action, that way, it would also be unlikely for anyone to overhear our thoughts or words.

Jumping out the window, I landed without a sound and continued into the forest. We were meeting at the clearing where she had attacked me at 3 AM so all of the werewolves would be asleep and most of the Cullens would be bored out of their minds and not notice I was missing. Edward was my only fear. What if he happened to glance in my room and realized I was gone? Would he tell Carlisle or read my thoughts and know I was all right? I was praying for the latter.

I arrived at the clearing a few minutes early, and wasn't surprised to see Grace already there, pacing. She wrinkled her nose as I drew near.

"Maybe we should have had this conversation in our minds after all." She said lightly.

"I believe I have an advantage. I don't have to breathe." I said with an awkward smile.

"True." Grace replied as she set down on a fallen tree and motioned for me to do the same. When I had, she started. "So, what are we going to do?"

"First, I would prefer knowing why he wants to kill us and why he wants Alice more."

She nodded. "Is there anything special about her?"

"Alice can see the future."

"But that's hardly a reason to single out a vampire to kill."

"That's what I thought." I said with a sigh. "Wait! Fitzy called her something…" I had to think for a moment before the name returned to me. "Soif de Sang."

"It's French. It means 'thirst of blood.' Or 'bloodlust.'"

"That makes sense, she is a vampire."

"Could be a family name."

"That's possible, but we'll never know, Alice doesn't remember any of her life as a human." I said, hoping I wasn't breaching her trust by telling Grace this.

"Maybe a coven, then?"

"No, she's only been with the Cullens or alone."

A howl sounded from a few miles away.

"I believe that's the sign to end this meeting." Grace said, standing up.

"I agree. Contact me when you get back so I know he is really as far away as we think."

"Okay." She said, and then we both took off at a run.

Halfway back, Grace had said she made it home without trouble. Another 15 minutes, and I was climbing back into my own window. A few steps toward my bed and I stopped dead.

"Out for an early morning stroll?" Edward stood in my door, the disapproval clear in his voice and evident across his face.

"Am I free to assume that you know what I did?" I asked, crossing the room and looking up at him with my arms folded.

"I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't, and no, I have not told Carlisle…yet." He seemed to add the last bit as an afterthought.

"Getting Grace's help is the only way we're going to figure out why this werewolf wants to kill Alice!"

"Edward." A soft voice from the wall said. Looking past him, I saw Alice standing there, eyes on the ground. She just hadn't been herself since this started. "Meg's right. We have no clue what's going on and we're getting nowhere. We need their help." He stared at her for a moment. "What happened wasn't your fault, nor was it his."

'Jacob.' I thought. 'That's the only person she could be talking about.'

Edward just shook his head and escaped into his room.

"Thank you." Alice said to me.

"For what?"

"Trying to help."


	27. Chapter 25 Full Moon

Gracie's POV

Gracie's POV

A few days once again passed by, with no reappearance from the werewolf. The Protectors took this new development of his apparent affection for me very seriously, although it brought us no closer to figuring out his connection with our inability to phase.

I often felt Meg in my thoughts now during meetings, and let her listen in.

Many times, Jacob would look at me strangely, mostly when Meg was present in my thoughts. I sometimes wondered if he could detect the intrusion, or just suspected me. Or maybe I was somehow giving myself away.

But he didn't say anything, and it didn't matter. I planned to soon reveal Meg and I's alliance to the pack.

AS soon as I worked up the courage…

The last warm night in June, I looked up at my ceiling from my bed, another sleepless night approaching.

Sometimes, I liked to pretend I could sleep, remember what it felt like for the whole day to slip away as my eyes fell closed. That's what I was thinking about then, and closed my eyes, really trying to recall the sensation.

I sighed. 'It's no use…' I thought. It never had been.

I opened my eyes again.

A tall, dark figure stood beside my bed, and I opened my mouth to scream. But I wasn't quick enough, the large hands of the man from the road, Fitzwilliam, Meg had called him, covered my mouth.

"The sooner you let me talk, the sooner I'll leave." He said huskily, so I laid still. "There's a cure." He said. "You don't have to be this way anymore. You can be normal, your vampire friend too, it works both ways. On the last night before the new moon, come to the Quilleute caves, ten miles east of Forks. All it takes is a small drop of blood, and you can be human, sleep, bask in the sunlight…be free." He whispered the last word in my ear, and lingered there a moment, inhaling.

Then, he was gone.

I looked out the window, and for the first time, noticed that the square of light on the floor was moonlight.

The light of the full moon.

Note to Reader: Okay, I have been meaning to say this for ages. First of all, we own no part of Twilight or its claimed characters, we only own Meg, Grace, Fitzwilliam, Grace's parents, and our plot idea. Other than that, it's Steph. Second, we would like to say that we wrote this before Eclipse was released, therefore, we did not know as much about Edward or the werewolves' power of mind reading. So any mistakes are completely due to the fact that we had to fill in the unknown gaps with whatever we thought would be accurate. Sorry if anyone takes offense. Thanks, Cassie and Liz.


	28. Chapter 26 Cure

Meg's POV

Meg's POV

'Wake up! Meg, you've got to wake up!' A voice in my mind yelled.

"What?" I mumbled aloud, my brain still thick with sleep. "What time is it?

'10:30! You go to bed too early.' Grace said, still sounding happy.

'I had nothing better to do.'

'Now you do.' She paused a moment. 'There's a cure!'

'A cure…for what?' I questioned.

'For being a werewolf or vampire! What else?'

'What?!' I asked, sitting straight up.

'There's a cure! We can be human again!'

'Human.' I thought with a smile. 'Wait. How did you find out about this?'

She hesitated. 'Fitzy told me, but I searched his mind and he's not lying.'

'Okay. I think it's time I tell everyone what's been going on…

'Good luck.'

'Thanks and good luck with your pack.'

With that, Grace left my mind; I climbed out of bed, deciding there was no time like the present to get this over with.

Edward was waiting for me in the hall. It came as no surprise when he looked down at me, disapproval clear in his amber eyes.

"You have not told the others, have you?" I asked.

"No, I have not. Nor has Alice." He replied, oddly formal.

"Why do you hate them so much? It's not your fault she's gone, and it's not Jacob's."

"You don't understand."

"I understand more than you give me credit for."

He just shook his head, and then walked down the hall. Alice and Jasper came out of their room a moment later.

"What do you want to tell us?" Alice asked.

"You don't know?"

"Not exactly, but whatever it is, Carlisle and Rosalie are going to be rather angry."

"That's nice." I mumbled sarcastically.

By the time the three of us arrived downstairs, Edward had the rest of the Cullens waiting. Whatever he had told them, they knew I was going to tell them something important.

I cleared my throat uneasily. "I'm sorry for disturbing your evenings, but I needed to talk to all of you." I paused, unsure of how to start. "I've been discussing the loss of our speed and strength, the werewolves' inability to phase, and possible reasons why this new werewolf has mainly targeted Alice…with Grace Rush."

"The werewolf that attacked you?" Emmett asked, even though Rose glared at him.

"She had good reason. I did bite her." I replied. "The werewolf has been giving her pack trouble as well and he has also been pursuing her as a mate." Alice's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "I've formed an alliance with her to –"

"Formed an alliance?" Carlisle repeated. "You had no right, no _authority_ to do _any_ such thing." He said, his voice bordering on anything.

Rosalie nodded firmly, but the rest of the Cullens looked a bit shocked at Carlisle's words, except Edward, who was leaning against the wall, arms folded, watching everything unravel.

"This alliance only involved Grace and myself. Tonight, she contacted me and informed me of a possible cure for our…" 'Conditions' didn't sound like the appropriate word. "being a vampire or werewolf."

"Where did she get this information?" Carlisle asked tensely.

"From the werewolf."

"I thought as much." He said, shaking his head. "This werewolf wants to destroy Alice and yourself, it cannot be trusted."

"Grace has searched his mind and found no lie."

"If you wish to seek out this 'cure', you are free to leave here at any time." Carlisle said in a tone that told me to either let this go or leave.

I cast my eyes downward at the ground. As far as I was concerned, this was my home and I did not plan on leaving unless I was forced.

"I believe Meg should stay." All eyes shot to Edward, he had taken a few steps toward the group. "I've bone through this werewolf's mind and this cure seems to have no flaws. He moved out of my reach before I could find out why he told Grace."

This was the first time I'd heard Edward speak aloud at one of these group gatherings. His family was truly surprised.

Carlisle nodded curtly, and then walked toward the stairs; Esme followed him closely, talking softly. Rose glared at me and pulled Emmett in the direction of the back of the house. Alice and Jasper remained, though Jasper looked a little unsure.

"Do you think it's true? About the cure?" Alice asked.

"Yes."


	29. Chapter 27 Spilling

Gracie's POV

Gracie's POV

After talking to Meg, I actually took a moment to breathe. What did this mean for me?! More than I could ever say. I took a deep breath and contacted Jacob.

'Jacob?'

'What's wrong?' He answered immediately.

'Nothing, I…can I talk to you?'

'I'll be there in ten minutes.'

'Okay.'

Sure enough, Jacob climbed through my window ten minutes later, in a loose pair of plaid pajama pants and a white T-shirt. His strong chest was etched in the fabric as it clung comfily to his shoulders. He came over and sat down on the bed next to me, staring intently at me with his deep brown eyes.

"Did something happen? Was it him?"

I nodded, but I could tell Jake was confused by the happy look on my face. "Jake…there's a cure."

"A cure for what?" He asked skeptically.

"…for us."

He looked at me strangely, almost carefully. "What do you mean?"

"There's a cure for being a werewolf, or a vampire. I don't have to be this way anymore."

He stood, looking shocked, and sort of walked in a small circle in front of me, running a hand through his short black hair.

"How do you know this?"

"Fitzwilliam told me, he –"

"Who?"

'Oops…' I thought, I'd surely blown my cover this time.

"Is that his name?"

I nodded slowly, eyes on the floor. Then and there, I decided that it was time to tell him…if he didn't already know.

"Jacob…" I began.

"I know." He interrupted. "I didn't want to rat you out. I thought – I hoped – you'd tell me yourself." His face hardened.

"I am now –"

"_Before_ you didn't have a choice."

"Are you mad?"

He paused, and I could almost see his anger recede. "Not really." He came over and sat back down. "But don't expect me to trust them just because you do." He said sharply. "And be careful. Because if they hurt you, don't think I won't rip them apart, on our territory or not."

I smiled. "Why do you do all this for me?"

He hesitated. "Because…"

Jacob's POV

'Because I love you. I love you!'

But I didn't say it.

"I don't know." I said, then smirked slightly, retorting "Why do you always call for me when you need someone?"

Gracie's POV

'Because I love you.' I thought. 'And I trust you, and you're always here…'

But that's not what I said.

"I don't know."

We looked at each other for a moment, and I could have sworn he leaned in toward me, but I turned away, clearing my throat.

"What about the rest of the pack?"

Jacob sighed. "That's a different story. I don't think they'll be so…understanding."

I shook my head, closing my eyes. "Let me think about it. I just wanted you to know first."

Jacob looked at me, and I smiled, then nodded my head toward the window. "Go sleep."

"Okay." He stood and went to the window, his gaze lingering a moment before he slipped back out into the night.


	30. Chapter 28 Chance

Grace's POV

Grace's POV

The next morning, I'd made my decision. The one advantage to not sleeping was having all that extra time to think. My plan was to have all of us, vampires and werewolves, to meet at Jake's house. Without telling my pack the vampires were coming. Now that I actually knew one, it was easy to see how narrow-minded my kind could be.

But first, I was going to explain everything to Sam and the others…everything but the part that vampires would be stepping through the door no more than a minute after I spilled.

Meg's POV

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. After last night's…discussion, I didn't feel like moving. I was starting to think that Carlisle believed that I was trouble, Rosalie hated me, and Edward just thought I was mental. I couldn't help but agree with Carlisle and Edward, Rose on the other hand, had hated me since I arrived.

'Sorry your coven is mad at you.' Grace said out of nowhere. 'If it makes you feel any better, I'm going to tell my pack today.'

'I pray you have better luck than I.'

'Thanks. I want you and possibly the other vampires to come talk about this cure that I've told them about. You'll be under my protection as my guests and besides, it's not like we can hurt you guys with our phasing still gone.'

'True. I'm not sure I can get any of the others to go, but I'll be there. Where do you want to meet and at what time?'

'Do you know the way to Jake's house?'

'If I don't, I'll look in your thoughts…if that's okay?'

'Yes. Around 10:00 or a little after.'

'Okay. See you in a few hours.'

'Bye.'

I sighed, then climbed out of the bed, closed my door, and got dressed. As I was pulling my hair back, a soft knock came at my door. Expecting to see Alice, I opened it, but was a bit shocked to see Edward looking down at me. I opened my mouth to start off the oncoming fight, but he held up a hand to silence me.

"I'm not going to stop you." He said.

I looked up at him, confused. "Why?"

"Must you question everything?"

"Yes." I smirked.

"I know I can't stop you, so I'm not going to waste my time trying. I'm coming with you. Alice and Jasper are too."

I blinked at him in amazement. "Are you…feeling well?"

"Yes." There was that amusement in his eyes again.

"All right. But if you so much as try to hu –" I said, trying to sound threatening through my happiness.

"I won't." Edward promised, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"How are we supposed to get out of here unnoticed?" I asked as Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I headed toward the front door at 9:20.

"We're not." Edward replied. "I've told Esme what we are doing, Carlisle is at the hospital, and Emmett is keeping Rose busy until we find out this cure is valid."

"And what if is it?" I questioned.

"Then Rose will love you and the werewolves forever. She'd do anything to be human again."

I only nodded, I knew that feeling.

Edward's POV

I led the way out to my car. Alice and Jasper climbed in the back seat, Meg hesitated a moment, if I hadn't been watching her, I wouldn't have noticed her pause, then sat down in the passenger seat.

"Do you know the way?" She asked, her thoughts almost automatically went to Grace's to get the directions.

"I do now." I replied as I pulled onto the road. I drove as I usually did, at a speed that would've scared Bella to no end, but Meg seemed completely at ease. 'Doesn't my driving frighten you?' I couldn't help but ask her.

She looked at me as if she thoughts I was the dumbest thing that existed at the moment. 'He can't be serious…' She thought to herself, and then smirked. 'Why yes, I'm petrified. If you go any slower, we won't even arrive by the next century.'

I smiled and gladly increased the speed. 'How can I be falling for someone so different?'

Grace's POV

I arrived at Jakes' around 9:15 am, and he was already up. I came in, ready to tell him the plan, but I could tell he knew. He smiled encouragingly, and it was nice to know he was with me, even though I was acting like a lunatic by werewolf standards.

I sat down on his couch, although Jacob seemed unable to be still and jut pace din front of me. Sighing aloud, I started tapping my nails on the coffee table to my right, until Jacob looked at me and I stopped.

I looked at my watch.

It had only been eight minutes.

Time passed like that, in short spans of unbearable boredom until ten till ten, when all hell broke loose.

I suddenly felt Meg in my head, getting directions, then her thoughts of triumph as the exact description of Jake's house ran through her thoughts.

"Jacob, they're here!" I said in horror.

"I know…you told them to be here at ten till…"

"Not Sam! Meg and the Cullens!"

"What?!"

Both of us sprung to our feet and ran to the window, where both groups stood in a face off, centuries of rivalry and hatred flowing between them like notes of a melancholy song I'd never quite heard but often sung.

"Oh no." I said softly.

Meg's POV

We arrived at Jacob's house at ten till ten, and it was plain to see that we were all extremely uneasy. Everyone stopped breathing the moment we stepped out of the car. Alice just stood there for a moment and Jasper took her hand, a calming feeling spread over me as well.

"Don't worry." I told her. "Without their phasing, we can do more harm to them than they can to us."

She nodded.

I led the way toward the door, halfway through the yard when it happened. Another vehicle pulled up to the house, and Sam and most of the other members of the pack stepped out.

Time stood still as our groups just stared at each other.

'This is _not_ good!' I thought.

'You think?' Edward all but snapped.

Grace's POV

I ran to the door and threw it open.

All eyes turned to me, which somehow seemed worse than them being on each other.

I needed to get them into the house, alive, calm, and not fighting preferably, so I started with the simplest thing to keep them at bay.

"This was my idea."

Everyone but the vampires looked at me in horror, so I addressed the Protectors – minus one, for Jacob stood at my side.

"We've avoided this long enough, and you know it. You're too proud to admit it, but we've gotten nowhere, and we…need…help."

Sam glared at me, extremely mad that someone was defying his authority.

"Not from them."

"What can it hurt?" I asked. "What can it hurt to talk?!"

"You don't make the decision! This is _my _pack! They stand behind me!"

Jacob stepped out of the doorframe, and took my hand in his. I trembled in delight, my heart soaring to my throat and cheeks burning with heat.

"Not everyone." He said.

Sam looked horrified, though Quil and Embry, I could tell, had given in after Jacob's declaration. They, too, walked across the yard and joined me.

Sam and the remaining pack members thought for what seemed like forever, until something in his face softened. Still, I could see that he would never forget the age-old rivalry that ran through his veins.

"Fine." He said. "We'll talk."

He cam over the grass and shoved past me into the house, and I couldn't help but smile.

He would never forget, but I'd gotten him to give them a chance, and one chance was all I needed.


	31. Chapter 31 Prophecy

Meg's POV

Grace sighed as Embry and Quil went inside, only Jacob remained at her side.

"I'm sorry," I said, stepping forward. "I didn't realize we would arrive so quickly."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "It may work out better this way." Grace glanced at the three Cullens who stood behind me and noted none of us were breathing.

"Grace, this is Alice, Jasper and Edward," I said, pointing them out as I called off their names. As I looked up at Edward, I saw that he was glaring at Jacob, who returned the same expression. "Don't." I all but ordered Edward, and Grace elbowed Jake in the ribs. Finally, they stopped.

We followed Grace into the Black's small living room. Almost all the seats were taken up by the pack members. Alice and Jasper took the last two chairs. Grace and I stood at the center of the room, while Edward and Jacob stood at the opposite ends.

Grace cleared her throat, and then began. "By now, you all know that this other Werewolf has been causing many problems, and we now believe he may be the reason for our loss of Phasing ability and the Vampire's strength and speed." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Last night, the Werewolf came to me and told me about a cure."

"A cure for what, exactly?" Sam asked.

"For being a Vampire or Werewolf," I replied as if a two-year-old would've known.

Sam shot an icy stare at me.

"But how-" Quil began to ask, but everyone stopped dead at the sound of another car pulling up the house.

'It's Black's father,' Edward told me.

'It's Jacob's father,' I passed on to Grace, who told the rest of the pack.

"I thought Charlie took him fishing!" Jake said, heading for the door. "Hey, Dad, Charlie. What happened to fishing?"

"I got a call about that wolf or bear again," a man said. There seemed to be a profoundly sad note to his voice.

"Thanks for dropping him off, and good luck," Jacob said, obviously trying to get rid of this man quickly.

"Any time," he replied. A car door shut, the engine started, and then it was gone. Moments later, Jacob wheeled his father into the house.

"What's your hurry, Jake?" Billy asked, and then he looked around the living room. His face went from slightly confused to angry in the blink of an eye. "What are Bloodsuckers doing here?"

Sam stood up. As leader of the pack, it was his job to take charge and blame. "Billy, they're here to-"

"This is a violation of the treaty! Those things are not supposed to be on our land and you let them into our home?" He roared at Jacob.

"It's not his fault!" Grace yelled, stepping forward. "This was my idea!"

"I should've known. You've been nothing but trouble since your first change and now you're not even one of us. You're part Bloodsucker!" Billy said, turning on Grace.

"That blame is not Grace's." I stepped up beside her and Jacob crossed to her other side.

Billy looked outraged that I'd even spoken to him. "This wasn't how this was supposed to be. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"What wasn't supposed to happen?" Sam asked.

Edward came and stood behind me, for support I guess. Everyone's full attention was on Billy. The older man ran a hand across his aged face and sighed.

"Those two," he said, pointing at me and Grace. "They weren't meant to exist. They'll ruin everything!"

"What do you mean?" Jacob demanded, taking Grace's hand.

"I mean that Bloodsucker shouldn't have bitten Grace. She's the cause of all of this!"

"I'm not the one Firzy is after!" I snapped. "I'm sorry for what I did. Grace has forgiven me and we're now working together."

"Meg isn't the one he wants," Alic said, standing. "I am."

"You're Soif de Sang?" Billy asked in disbelief.

"How did you know to call her that?" Grace asked.

Billy shook his head. "Sam, if you were wise, you'd kill those three now."

Jacob and Edward stepped swiftly in front of Grace and I, while Jasper also protectively stood blocking Alice from everyone's view and Embry and Quil joined in helping Jake protect Grace.

"Why?" Jacob demanded coldly.

"There is a prophecy that says the descendant of the first Werewolf, given the family name Warwick, must kill the descendant of the first Vampire, named by the French Soif de Sang."

"French?" Embry asked. "I thought they came from Transylvania."

"Yes, French." Billy snapped. "Warwick failed because of the half breeds, but if this 'Fitzy,' as you call him, was to succeed in killing her, all of the Bloodsuckers would be destroyed. And anything bitten by them."

Grace took in a quick breath, and then nothing but anger seemed to take over. Jacob's expression matched hers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jake shouted.

"You've known I was part Vampire and you kept this information from the pack?" Grace yelled.

"One casualty to save the whole pack is sometimes needed," Billy said in a calm, almost sweet voice.

"We will not kill one of our own," Sam said firmly. "Whether they're part Bloodsucker or not."

"If you want to save Grace, take her to the caves just north of here and force her to take the cure! But send the Bloodsuckers away, or better yet, kill them."

Edward growled, low and dangerously in his throat.

"No," Sam replied sharply. "I won't tolerate the killing of innocent beings. Besides, they have done nothing to break the treaty." With that, Sam went out of the house, the whole pack, the Cullens and I followed, leaving Billy alone.

Jacob and Grace were fuming, as our group reformed in a circle in front of the house. Edward stayed protectively close to me, though nothing was in any of the Werewolves' minds that would suggest that they thought it would be easier to kill us. They truly were our allies.

"What now?" Grace asked.

Sam answered, "We see if this cure is for real."


	32. Chapter 32 The Cave

Meg's POV

We followed Sam and the rest of the pack to the Quiellite caves, about an hour's drive from the reservation. Everyone was silent as the slow minutes passed.

Upon arriving at the caves we all climbed out of the vehicles and, Grace and I in the lead with Edward and Jacob at our sides, entered through a low opening that was off to the right.

Inside, the cave was dark and surprisingly dry. We had no need for flashlights, both Werewolves and Vampires alike have excellent vision in little to no light. We eventually split into a hand full of smaller groups to search the large stone chamber.

Almost all of the wall space was covered with ancient tribal art, much of it with wolves or things that appeared to be both human and wolf at once. A few showed people drinking the blood of another person and a wolf attacking them.

Edward stayed close by my side as we searched the rock wall for anything that might be helpful.

'I can watch over myself,' I said at length, knowing either he was listening to my thoughts or would hear that if he wasn't already.

'Did it ever occur to you that I actually want to be here?' He fired back.

'Would you like the truth?'

'I already know your answer is no.'

We fell silent again and I wondered what Edward had meant. Did he 'want to be here' as in looking for the cure, or as in being near me? I hoped for the latter as I prayed he wasn't reading my thoughts.

"Meg! Come look at this!" Grace called from the other side of the cave.

Edward and I quickly joined Grace and Jacob as they stared up at a large drawing. It started high on the stone and stopped about two feet from the floor. The head of a black wolf was drawn at the top and about 50 others were under it in a vertical line right down to the last wolf near the floor. Out from each wolf grew two branches, one on either side, and at the end of the branches was a thing that looked like the part wolf beings, with one addition. Two painted fangs could be seen on each creature.

"The Warwick Family Tree," Grace said, staring up at the drawing.

"Each with the two half breeds," I added.

"And take a look at this," Jake said from a few feet away.

This drawing appeared to be dripping blood. There were two circles, each had a small picture over it. The one on the right showed two of the half breeds and the left, a human. Above this was a large circle outlined in white but painted black.

"The cure..." Grace said, taking a step closer.

"But it won't work until the end of the lunar cycle," I said.

"The new moon is in a few weeks," Grace said happily.

"Good, that gives us more time to search this cave for answers," Edward said.

"Answer to what?" I asked.

"That Prophecy."

Fitzwilliam withdrew himself from Grace's mind. He was subtle, and she'd been too busy to notice his presence.

But he now knew his plan had worked, she wanted the cure.

But that damn old man! He'd ruined everything!

If he'd kept his mouth shut about the Prophecy, Grace and the other half breed never would have known they had the power to stop him! Or did they know?

Even so, he turned away from the cave wall and exited. He knew that Grace and the other half breed had a hard choice to make.

He was 99% sure they'd choose the cure.

And his way would finally be clear to Soif de Sang.


	33. Chapter 33 Two Discoveries

Grace's POV

A few days after out first look at the caves, I found myself going back to them once more. The end of the cycle, the night on which we planned to be cured, was not for weeks yet. Now, in the anticipation that had enthralled me, everything seemed boring.

Jake was more irritated than ever with me for being distant with him and so intent on changing myself, not being what I was anymore. But nevertheless, he kept coming to see me every day, since our daily pack meetings were no longer needed in light of the new developments.

So, at early light that morning (Jacob didn't usually show until around noon), I'd headed out into the misty gray sunrise.

Now, I stood before the cave wall, snug in my jeans and hoody.

I looked up at the picture, smiling in particular at the one of the circle, the creatures suddenly becoming human. I couldn't help but anticipate the new moon on its way.

I slowly began moving to my left, passing all the other pictures on the wall, looking at them in wonder. Then, I was before the picture of Fitzy's line. Each of his ancestors, who had failed in their attempt to rid the world of Vampires. Alice's ancestors had overcome overwhelming odds to defy their destiny. I wondering if this was really the origin of our ancient hatred.

I sighed aloud, and turned to leave, my footsteps just barely echoing in the dark cavern.

Then suddenly, a thought struck me, and I turned back, striding determinedly back to the wall. I stood again before Fitzy's line, scrutinizing the pictures, and then it clicked.

The reason that Alice's line had survived so long, the reason Fitzy's ancestors had failed...

The half breeds.

We were the only ones who could stop him...and we had to do it in this form, just the way we were.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as my hopes shattered like new glass. I slammed my fists into the cavern wall in anger.

"No!"

My shout echoed all around me, over and over, reminding me that I could never be normal, not if I wanted to save Alice and all the other Vampires.

And neither could Meg.

"Gracie?"

I turned to see that Jacob had arrived, and I wiped my eyes on my sleeve quickly, but not quick enough.

"What's wrong?" He asked, coming over to take my hands in his.

For a few moments, I couldn't bring myself to say it aloud, but finally, I explained to him what I'd figured out. Although, instead of the caring look I'd expected, his expression became angry and frustrated, until finally, he let go of my hands and backed away.

"Jacob?" I asked.

He looked up angrily, a mild scowl on his face. "Why are you so intent to change? Why does it bother you so much being different? Nobody cares."

"I care," I said defensively. "And I'm tired of being a freak and being stuck in Forks!"

"What's wrong with Forks?" He yelled.

"It's dark and gloomy and rainy, and the sun never shines," I said venomously.

"What about the people? There are people here...who love you."

I scoffed. "Like who? My Dad?"

He came forward and grabbed my shoulders in two steps. "Me!"

I froze, my eyes wide as I stared into his brown ones. All I could hear in the dark cave which echoed every sound was our breathing, heavy and fast as we stood on the tip of a pin, waiting to see which way we'd fall.

He moved his hands up to my shoulders and then to my cheeks, saying again, "Me." He leaned in and I closed my eyes, waiting for the kiss, but then they flew open as I remembered.

I turned my head away. "What about Bella?"

He pulled back, his hands falling to his sides. He bowed his head and didn't say anything.

A tear came to my eye as I realize he still hadn't let her go, so I came forward to speak to him again. I stood on my toes, putting my hands on his shoulders and my lips to his ear.

"You can't love me, until you let her go."

I contemplated what to say next, and then closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I've always loved you, Jacob Black. I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer."

One tear rolled down my cheek and I brushed past him out of the cave toward home, tears flowing freely as soon as I was out of sight.

It had not been a good day, so I went to my room and flopped down onto my bed. I contacted Meg and told her the news. She didn't respond.

My guess was that we were sharing similar feelings.


	34. Chapter 34 Tug of War

Meg's POV

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. It was the day/night after we had discovered that Grace and I were the only ones that could destroy Firzy and we couldn't do that if we were human. I could either spend forever wondering what I could've done differently or spend maybe fifty years or a little longer with more guilt. You would think this would be an easy choice.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see Edward standing in my doorway.

'If you want an answer, find it yourself,' I thought, knowing he would hear me.

"I'll take that as a no," He said, inviting himself into my room and sitting on the edge of my bed.

'Edward, I really don't feel like talking right now.'

"Obviously, or you would've opened your mouth to reply."

'I don't want to fight ether. I just want to think.'

"You've been doing that all day."

'Why do you care so much?'

"Have you made your decision yet?" He asked, ignoring my question.

'No, have you?'

"Yes."

'And?'

"If you want an answer, you'll have to wait," Edward replied as he stood and left the room.

"That was lots of help!" I called after him sarcastically.

Grace's POV

I sat on the roof of my house, looking at the disappearing moon. It had only been a day since my devastating discovery in the caves. Oddly enough, I hadn't had to think very long about my decision, I already knew what I wanted, I couldn't get Jacob off of my mind.

Had he really said he loved me? Or was that all some kind of sick cruel dream my heart had thought would be funny?

No. It had been real, and I smiled slightly, then it disappeared, as it had over and over while I'd been sitting on this roof...

The look on his face when I'd mentioned Bella had been real too...and that hurt.

Even the selfish part of me didn't really want him to forget her. After all, if it had been me, I hoped he wouldn't.

But was it possible for him to give his whole self to me when he still wanted her?

My mind and heart had been playing tug-of-war with that one since the day before.

I sighed, hugging m knees to my chest and glancing up at the crescent moon. How long would it take for him to decide?

It didn't matter, I could wait forever, and in one way, that was my strength, but in another, my damnation.

Fitzwilliam paced.

Back and forth, back and forth in a deep cavern further into the caves. She had figured it out...how could this happen?

His plan was ruined! Irreplaceable!

For he knew her decision.

All was lost.

He sat and put his head in his hands, letting out a heavy breath.

He raised his head, a frightening glint in his eyes. 'No,' he thought, 'All is not lost.'

He stood, breathing deeply, his eyes closed as he flexed the muscles in his arms and back. This was not the end.

It was only the beginning.


	35. Chapter 35 Last Meeting

Grace's POV

Three days, and a voice in my head called me to Sam's house for a meeting.

'Should I inform Meg and the Cullens?'

A pause, and then a hesitant 'Yes.'

I called Meg, who readily agreed to be there as soon as possible.

I walked, since I figured Jacob was not in the mood to be my chaaoffer today.

By the time I reached Sam's, everyone else had already arrived, and I took the last open place in the Protectors' circle as the Vampires lounged in various corners around us. I couldn't help it, sometimes, they still made me nervous.

Sam turned to me to speak, a sign that the meeting had begun.

"Jacob tells us you've discovered something."

I nodded, and everyone looked at me expectantly for an explanation.

"The...only way to defeat this guy...is for Meg and I to fight him."

Everyone still stared, they hadn't understood.

"We can't take the cure if we want to all have our powers back, and if we want the Vampires to live."

Rosalie spoke up. "What about everyone else?" She sounded worried

I spoke to her. "I guess you all have a choice, well, even Meg and I have a choice. But none of it will matter if we two take the cure."

"So...what are you going to do?" That was Quil.

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I knew, but it was still hard to say out loud.

"Never mind." He hung his head.

We all wanted our powers back. Even I did, though the call to be human was tantalizing.

Sam looked up, his head had been lowered in reverie, silent thought. He spoke to Meg and I both, and Meg and I alone.

"Whatever your choices, you have eleven days."

I looked defiantly at him, willing the tears to stay behind my eyes.

"Choose wisely."


	36. Chapter 36 Wind and Light

Note to Readers: I had meant to post this note when I started updating again yesterday, but I forgot. So here it is now. Please do not flame us and tell us how wrong we were about both the Vampires in Twilight having fangs and the way the Werewolves' mindreading works. This fanfiction was written long before we found any of that out. Meyer had yet to go into the specifics of the mind link or the physical lack of fangs. Just because I'm updating now doesn't mean we just wrote it. It's been a long time since I had the free time to type and everything. So, those of you who read this when we first started publishing, I hope you're still interested. You can actually know the ending now. :) Thanks for your loyalty over the years! Enjoy.

Meg's POV

I stood leaning on the wall next to my window, my forehead resting against the glass. A slow, steady rain had started to fall only a few moments ago. The sky and all the world seemed to be sharing my sorrow. Well everything but Rosalie, who was nearly jumping for joy as the dark of night set in around the Cullens' home.

Other than Rose, the rest of the Cullen family seemed to have mixed feelings about the cure and what may happen after tonight, the night of the new moon. Carlisle and Esme seemed almost as sad as I, their children planning to become human again and leave. Alice was nervous and a bit uneasy, but she had told me that she was taking the cure to keep our race alive. Jasper and Emmet were going to follow the ones they loved. Edward...he was the hardest to figure out, it seemed...I believe 'complicated' would be the right word.

I still didn't know what I was going to do. A large part of me knew what I would choose, but I couldn't rid myself of the longing that called to me from the deepest part of my still heart. I was now admitting that more than one desire had been lurking there for the past weeks.

The clouds darkened as the last of twilight slipped away. I knew what I had to do, but the question that hung around me was could I?

I jumped as someone placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay," Edward said, "It's only me."

"I know," I said, just above a whisper. Who else would it have been? Fate was enjoying torturing me far too much for it to have been anyone but him.

"Have you made your choice yet?" He asked, his hand remaining on my shoulder.

For the first time since he and I had started bickering, I didn't bother with a retort. "Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure if I can live with it."

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and I arrived at the caves about an hour after night fell. Grace and the other Werewolves were already there. She seemed to be in a less than pleasant mood. I was guessing that she had not resolved matters with Jacob yet. Of course I knew they'd had a fight, seeing as Grace's thoughts slip into mind sometimes and that had been the only thing she was thinking about.

Sam and the other Protectors were in a cluster near the cure, but Grace was off to the side, arms crossed, deep in thought. I had to force myself not to look and see what she was pondering. They all glanced up as we walked toward them.

"It's time," Sam said.

All the Werewolves looked to Grace, as the Cullens stared at me, all waiting for our choice.

Grace sighed and stepped forward, taking the knife that Sam held out to her. In one smooth movement, she cut open the palm of her right hand and placed the bleeding wound to the stone. I looked just above her hand and saw the drawing of a half breed, not the human.

A bright light shot out of the picture of the new moon and a strong wind engulfed the cave in its gale. Grace stepped back from the wall as if the stone had burned her, looking at her hand. The light and the wind were both gone as suddenly as they had come.

I stepped up next and took the knife from Grace as she returned to her pondering state. AS she had done, I cut my palm and placed it quickly inside the circle. The light and wind returned, but I didn't notice. I was filled with a sense of strength, power that I'd never known or forgotten during the lunar cycle. I stepped back, feeling like someone or something had pushed me away from the wall.

I handed the knife to Alice as I walked to the other side of the cave. I had just sealed my fate for all time in blood. I leaned against the opposite wall, gazing at my palm. It had already healed.

I paid no mind to the others as they made their choices, the wind and light coming and going. That pain of longing was now eating away at me, but this had been my decision and I would stand strong with Grace and fight Fitzy to the bitter end.

"Meg?"

I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me, his eyes still a bright amber. "Edward, why didn't you-"

"I told you I'd made my choice," he said, taking my hand, sending a tingle down my spine. "I know I'm not the person that I used to be and I may never be that person again, but what is left of me is yours. I've tried to deny it for what seems like forever, but I love you, Meg."

I could think of nothing to do, so I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. I whispered "I love you, too," though I knew Edward must have already known that.

A p art of me knew that somewhere inside him, Edward would always love Bella, but somehow that didn't matter right then. It was like the human say, 'one never forgets their first love.'

Edward gently lifted my chin and brought his lips down to mine in a soft kiss. Maybe eternity wasn't going to be so bad after all.

At the end of that night, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Paul and Leah had taken the cure. All of the Vampires' eyes returned to their true colors and it made me wonder what my own eye color had been.

Grace and Jake both seemed a little awkward still, but I didn't want to pry into their minds to find out if anything had changed. Something told me it hadn't.

Only one thing was left - the final battle between Grace and I and Fitzy to ensure Alice and all the vampires' safety.

Easy enough...right?


	37. Chapter 37 Final Answer

Grace's POV

Everyone had chosen, and now, it was unclear what to do. We all stood in various places around the cavern, silent, observant. The Vampires who had taken the cure seemed fascinated with the change. Even though they seemed to feel woozy and weak, they all seemed happy, something I supremely envied at the moment.

I looked around, scanning the now familiar faces until I found Jacob's. He and I gazed at one another. It seemed he'd been searching for me too.

My heart jumped to my throat as he crossed the cavern to where I stood. I looked up at him as he reached me, meaning to smile, but not quite able to.

"Can I talk to you?"

I nodded, and he took my hand,leading me to the mouth of the cave, where he looked around cautiously before exiting.

The moonlight bathed our darkish skin as he led me further from the sounds of our companions and closer to the ominous silence, yet loud raucus of night time.

Finally, he stopped about three hundred yards from the cave, in a circle of trees hidden from the very world itself.

Jacob pulled me to the center of the circle, took both my hands, and looked into my eyes. I could immediately tell something was different in his brown ones...he seemed awake, or alive, perhaps both.

"...Gracie..." He let out a breath, rubbing my hand with his thumb.

"Yes?" I asked softly, afraid to know if this was the prologue for a parting of ways, or the beginning of something wonderful.

Jacob pulled me into a hug, crushing me in his tight embrace. I wanted to not hug him back, to not seem like I needed him, but I couldn't. I clutched at his shoulders, hugging just as tightly, because I did need him, so very very much.

"I love you, Gracie, but I loved Bella too. The way I feel about you is so different though. You're my best friend. With you, I'm a different person. It's almost like there are two of me. One loved her, one loves you..."

I realized now that this had been his choice. I'd had a hard one to make, but his had been just as difficult. I pulled back, looking at him, the edges o fmy eyes damp and wet. "So...who are you? Who do you want to be?"

He pulled me up to his lips gently, and then ran his hands across my shoulders, down my arms and up my back as he kissed me. When he pulled away, my eyes stayed closed, and he pulled me to his chest, stroking my hair and holding me.

"I'm me."

Jacob's POV

It was then that I let Bella go.

Grace's POV

Jacob and I returned hand in hand to our friends, neither of us could stop smiling.

Suddenly, I stopped dead as a voice broke into my thoughts.

'I see you've chosen. You do realize this only lasts until midnight, correct? You have until then to defeat me.'

Jacob looked at me, concerned.

"What's the matter?"

"Fitzwilliam just spoke to me."

I looked at my watch, 9:00pm, and then frantically looked for Meg. I found her across the cave with Edward.

"Meg!" I called. "We have until midnight!"

I knew she knew what I'd meant, so I left her to her goodbyes. I kissed Jacob, a long and sweet lingering moment, just in case I didn't come back.

Meg was coming across the cave, so I broke off my kiss and spoke, though I couldn't look at him.

"I love you."

With that, Meg and I left, running into the darkness too fast to hear what he said in return, because I was too afraid that if I did, I'd go back.

But now, my choice was made, my destiny set, and it was too late to change it now.


	38. Chapter 38 The Fight

Meg's POV

As Grace and I exited the cave, I turned to her.

"Do you know where Fitzy is?" I asked, knowing that we would never find him in time if we had to search all of Forks.

"No," she admitted, "but I have a good idea. Follow me."

The speed felt better than ever! The world passed by in the blink of an eye as we ran. I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed running, how the wind pulled my hair back and I knew that I was all but invisible. Grace ran just as swiftly, leading the way.

We stopped dead at the top of a cliff, overlooking the sea. The water below crashed against the rocks, sounding like thunder. At the far end stood Fitzy, gazing down at the angry waters. He turned as we stood there.

The stare that we all exchanged was that of an epic, the likes of which I had only read about. All time stood still, a deep breath, the last moment of peace before the batter overtook everything.

Then, as if time needed to catch up with itself, everything jumped forward, faster than ever. Grace and Fitzy leapt forward - phasing in the air.

Grace's POV

I felt Fitzy's teeth rip a large chunk of my fur out as I aimed for his neck with my own mouth. I missed, but caught his lower shoulder, and he let out a yelp, followed by a vicious growl.

I backed up, snarling at him as he began to circle me.

It felt so good to be in wolf form, to not feel like a damsel in distress in Fitzy's presence. I snapped my teeth at him, and took pleasure in his two step retreat.

He stopped, bowing low for a pounce, and I prepared to dodge him.

He leapt forward, and I darted to the right, wheeling around and sinking my teeth into the ridge of his back, all the way through his thick fur to the skin.

He twisted and turned this way and that, but I somehow managed to hang on for a little longer, until a final buck threw me off of him.

I turned back quickly, but not quickly enough.

He came at me, locking my front right leg in his jaws.

I yelped and whimpered for what felt like forever as I struggled, until finally, he let go. He knew he'd done a considerable amount of damage.

'Are you okay?' That was Meg.

'I'm fine.' I lied.

He was staring me down again as I hopped closer on three legs. His snarl looked sickeningly like a smile, and I growled deeply in return.

I used my back legs to leap at him, which took him by surprise, and I went for his neck again, and again I missed. In return, he sank his sharp fangs into my chest. This time, I didn't have the breath to yelp as I felt warm blood trickle down my front.

He was tearing me to pieces, and I'd hardly drawn blood.

In the second it had taken me to regroup, he rammed into me, sending me to the ground.

Since I had this time he was using to gloat, I tried to think. I obviously couldn't beat him in brute strength, so I had to use my mind, even through the searing pain in my chest and leg. I had to be smart.

'I'm coming to help,' Meg said.

'No!' I yelled. 'Wait a little longer...'

'You don't have a little longer!'

'Stop it! Let me think!'

'He's going to kill you!'

My eyes widened, and I would have smiled if I could have. 'Thanks!'

'What? Thanks for what?'

I blocked her from my mind, and I lowered my head to the ground, whimpering a bit louder than necessary and closing my eyes.

A thunderclap sounded above us, and heat lightening flashed somewhere in the distance, so bright it penetrated my closed lids.

I heard Fitzy growl as he stalked closer, and I breathed heavily and panted fast, though not all of it was acting...

He was standing over me now, most likely preparing for the kill, which I had no doubt would consist of violently ripping my throat out. I whimpered again.

The silence in which he gloated was ominous, and anyone knows that a moment in Forks when the rain is not pattering the ground or thunder booming in the distance is no coincidence.

I heard him open his mouth, a low snarl escaping his throat...and I jumped up, finally getting his exposed throat in my jaws. I bit hard, so hard my mouth hurt, and wrestled him to the ground, placing my good leg on his chest and standing over him to keep him in placed.

I called out frantically.

'Meg!' I yelled in our minds. 'Meg! Now!'


	39. Chapter 39 On Their Own

Edward's eyes were closed in concentration as he leaned against the stone wall of the cave. The Sea Cliffs. That's where Fitzy was and where Meg and Grace were headed. He opened his eyes and began walking as casually as he could toward the cave's exit. He had left Bella, but there was no way he was going to let Meg do this alone.

Jacob fell into step with Edward, knowing that he had to be thinking the same thing as him. He loved Grace more than he has thought was possible, after loving Bella. He wouldn't let her slip through his fingers now.

'Where are they?' Jacob called out with his mind, knowing Edward would hear him.

'The cliffs,' Edward replied, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed what they were doing yet. His siblings were still caught up in the changes they had undergone, enjoying being human again, and the other Werewolves were talking together.

They had almost reached the mouth of the cave when their path was blocked.

Sam now stood between them and the exit, his arms folded, gazing down at them as if they had defied an order.

"Move," Edward demanded roughly.

"No. You can't help them. This is something they must do on their own," Sam said firmly. "I understand that you care for them a great deal, but there is nothing you could do to help. Being there with them will only hurt them."

Jacob looked down in defeat. As must as it killed him, he knew Sam was right.

"We must try," Edward said, stepping forward.

"He's right," Jacob said to Edward. "Grace and Meg won't be able to focus if we're there. There's nothing we can do without our powers anyway."

Edward ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Fine, but if anything happens to Meg-"

"She and Grace can take care of themselves," Sam reassured him.


	40. Chapter 40 The End

Meg's POV

'Meg, now!' Grace yelled in my mind the moment she had Fitzy pinned.

I ran forward and was kneeling next to the two struggling Werewolves in a moment. Up until now, I had watched from a distance, useless and unable to help in this battle, but now it was my job to end it.

Fitzy had by no means given up yet. He fought to get Grace off of him as I sunk my fangs deep into his neck. As a final attempt to free himself, Fitzy threw Grace off of his chest and I pushed him back down as my venom began to take effect. Slowly, he stopped fighting and his breathing changed from quick to barely a whisper. I drew back, knowing that he was already gone.

I tried to get the few drops of his blood out of my mouth, but the peculiar taste had already set in. My task done and the battle over, I ran over to where Grace lay, still in her wolf form. I could tell she was trying hard not to pass out.

"Grace! It's over, we won!" I said.

Her snowy fur was black with blood, though I couldn't tell if it was hers or Fitzy's. 'Good. We should get back to the others before Jake and Edward worry themselves to death,' she joked half heartedly.

'Would it be easier if you were in human form?'

'Maybe, but I need clothes...'

'Okay. I'll run to your house and be back in no time. Will you be okay?'

'Yeah.'

In two minutes flat, I was back on the cliffs with fresh clothes and a pair of shoes for Grace.

On uneasy paws, Grace moved into the cover of some bushes and I laid her clothes on the ground next to her, and then went back out on the cliffs.

The sea seemed calmer now, like the storm that had been coming had decided to go somewhere else. Fitzy's body lay off to my right. I almost couldn't believe that it was over.

'Fate,' I thought with a smile. Fate had brought me to Forks, to Edward, and even into that forest in northern New York two years ago. How different things would be now if I had been somewhere else that night.

"Let's get back to the others," Grace said, coming up beside me, holding her injured arm. Other than that, she had many scratches that were in the process of healing.

"I never thought I would do anything important with my life," I said as we walked away. "now we've saved an entire race."

"Yeah, but we're the only ones who will ever know. Well, us, the Cullens and the Protectors."

"I don't care. It's still an awesome feeling."

"Yes. The best I've had in a long time."

Grace took a deep breath of sea air, but it smelled more than fresh. It smelled clean, free, relaxed. It was the smell of coming peace, and a passing storm.


	41. Chapter 41 The Return

Grace's POV

We walked slowly back to the cave, partly because the wound on my chest was making it painful to breathe, and partly to savor our victory alone just a little longer.

At last, we arrived at the cave, where all the peace of the night was destroyed as everyone ran to us and began bombarding us with questions.

I couldn't find the breath to talk, so I let Meg explain.

Eventually, Jacob fought his way to me and took my hand (luckily the one on my good arm) and pulled me out of the crowd. Once we made it over to the side where no one could hear us or bother us, he stood back and looked at me with frantic eyes.

"Your arm..." he said.

"I know."

His eyes widened as they reached my chest.

"Gracie!"

I looked down to see a large blood spot in the center of my white shirt. I put my hand over it and tried to calm him.

"It'll heal."

"No. I'm taking you to a doctor..."

I shook my head. "I want to stay with you."

He looked unwilling to relent to me, but with one pleading look, he gave in, and took my hand again. As we passed the others on the way out, I noticed Meg and Edward making their way toward the exit, much like us. I smiled and waved, and she did the same before entwining her fingers with Edward's. Her smile was so bright it seemed to light the cave.

I suddenly wondered if this was the end of our alliance, this...friendship that had been born between us Werewolves and Vampires. Surely everything that had happened had been proof enough that we were better off working together. It certainly had been for me.

Jacob took me out into the moonlight, and then picked me up in his strong arms, carrying me back to the small grove we'd shared our first kiss in not more than three hours before.

He put me down, and then pulled me into his lap as he sat with his back against a tree, wrapping his arms around my stomach, careful to avoid my chest.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked, nuzzling the back of my head with his nose.

I smiled and giggled as he tickled me, and then put my hands over his on my stomach. "Yes. It's just taking longer to heal because it's so deep. But I feel better already."

He hugged me. "Because you're with me?"

I smiled and turned my head, kissing him softly. "Yeah. Because I'm with you."

He placed his chin on my head as I laid back into his chest.

"I love you, Jacob," I said softly.

No one could possibly understand how wonderful it felt to say that.

"I love you, too. More than you could imagine."

I closed my eyes, and had almost convinced myself I was asleep when he spoke again.

"Gracie?"

"Hmmm."

He paused. "Thanks for waiting."

Somehow, I knew what he meant, and I answered from the depths of my heart, the place where lies could not be created in the presence of the blinding light of truth. Truth that sinks so deep, it is impossible to speak anything other than what you mean when you delve into that part of your heart, your soul.

"I'll always wait for you."


	42. Epilogue

Meg's POV

I sat reading in the front yard, the sun shining down and making my skin sparkle. The cool breeze blew a few strands of my hair into my face. Against my usual nature, I had left it down.

Nearly a year had passed since that long night when Grace and I defeated Fitzy and everyone seemed happier than ever. Alice and Jasper were expecting their first child in the next month or so. They had remained in Forks, wishing to be close to their immortal relatives. Rosalie and Emmett had moved about three hours away to another small town with more sunlight than rain and clouds.

Grace and I have remained close friends, even Edward and Jacob are starting to get along now. The treaty is almost nonexistent now. We, the Vampires, still promise not to feet on humans and we are allowed on the reservation.

I looked over my shoulder at the house, feeling like someone was watching me. It didn't surprise me when I saw Edward leaning on one of the pillars that lined the porch. He was seated next to me a few moments later, his skin shining just as brightly in the sun. As he wrapped his arms around my waist, he asked, "What are you reading?"

"Don't you know?" We still liked to bicker. It was too much fun to stop.

"I told you I stopped reading your thoughts months ago," he said, resting his forehead on mine.

"That doesn't mean you won't start again." I couldn't help but smirk.

"And that didn't answer my question."

"I never said it would."

Edward then kissed me, softly at first but deepening it later. After what seemed like the perfect eternity, we broke away.

"Meg, I need to ask you something and I need an answer," Edward said, sounding serious.

"What is it?" I asked, a bit worried.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, not looking at me. He seemed so unsure, like he didn't know what I'd say.

"Edward," I said, placing my hand on his cheek and turning his face back toward mine. "You should know, even without reading my thoughts, that my answer is, and always will be, yes."

He kissed me deeply again and slipped a diamond ring onto my finger.

"I love you," he whispered, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you, too."

The upside to living forever, Edward and I could share a million more moments like this one.

Grace's POV

Though my fear of losing the new peace between the Werewolves and Vampires persisted, it was never realized. Edward and Jacob were peaceful acquaintances.

"Jacob!" I yelled as I ran through my house, in the middle of putting an earring in. "Did you see where I put my shoes?"

"They're in here!" He called from my bedroom. I hurried into find him lounging on my bed in his black suit, exactly as he had been 45 minutes ago when I'd started getting ready.

I held my hands out. "Where?"

He pointed to the far wall, where my shoes sat in the chair I now remembered putting them in.

I ran over to them and put them on, and then grabbed Jacob's hand, pulling him up and to the door.

"We're going to be so late..." I muttered.

"I'm sure Meg and Edward's wedding will start just as smoothly without us there."

He pulled me back to him and up to his lips gently. I couldn't help but kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. I could feel the engagement ring he'd given me two nights ago on my left ring finger, and couldn't help but pull away and smile.

"Would you be late if it was our wedding day?"

He smiled. "Course not. I'd be too excited." He kissed me again, deeper. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Gracie..."

I closed my eyes as he moved his lips down to my neck.

"Not now, Jacob," I said breathlessly. "It will be our turn soon."

He straightened up, longing in his eyes as much as I was sure it was in mine. "Not soon enough."

I took his hands in mine.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he answered half heartedly.

I squeezed his hands. "Don't worry. We have forever."

He smiled at me, and then put his arm around my shoulders as we left for the wedding.

I didn't know how true those words were when I said them, but now, as I look at what he and I have become, our home and our son, Hayden, I realize forever is right before my eyes.

And forever has only just begun.


End file.
